Enséñame a no amarte
by katherineSN
Summary: Elena está profundamente enamorada del profesor Damon Salvatore, él puso su mundo de cabeza desde que la conoció, sin siquiera pretenderlo con su inteligencia y seriedad. Para Damon todo inicia como una buena relación que le devuelve el sentido a su trabajo, pero ¿su pasión se limita a compartir opiniones con ella o hay más? TODOS HUMANOS Dedicado a QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Septiembre 2013 **

Me removí inquieta por enésima vez, esperando que el maldito reloj marcara las 4 p.m.

Aquella era mi última clase del día, pero la más ansiada: era miércoles, y eso significaba que vería a Damon Salvatore, el hombre más interesante, listo, hermoso… Suspiré resignada: la lista de sus cualidades era larguísima, sólo había un insignificante detalle de por medio.

-Elena, que bueno verte – su voz me sobresaltó. Sus ojos azules me miraron con diversión, provocando que me sonrojara.

-Pro… profesor – respondí como boba –Igualmente – Sí, en eso consistía mi martirio desde hace cuatro años: yo era su alumna.

Un alboroto que aumentaba nos hizo saber que se acercaba el resto de mis compañeros. Suspiró y me abrió la puerta del aula para que entrara primero.

Le sonreí agradecida.

Escuché los pasos de los demás a mis espaldas, mientras me acomodaba en uno de los últimos asientos, para que no se notara cuanto le idolatraba.

-Les dije que te encontraría aquí, como siempre – exclamó Bonnie moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Hoy llevaba el cabello en una coleta que resaltaba su hermosa tez morena.

Evité responder.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuándo nos lo dirás abiertamente? – inquirió Caroline dando saltitos en su asiento junto al mío.

Lo miré nuevamente.

Estaba arreglando sus libros en el escritorio. _Rebelión en la Granja_ de George Orwell resaltaba entre ellos, de nuevo. Sonreí mirando al piso: ese era mi libro favorito desde niña y saber que era otra cosa que teníamos en común me daba sensaciones cálidas.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que Damon levantó la vista hacia mí, por lo que me apresuré a cubrir parte de mi rostro con mi cabello con la excusa de buscar mi cuaderno, aunque mi corazón latió emocionado. Me daba pena que me mirara, seguramente se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó con gracia, hablándoles a todos, mirándome de reojo en ocasiones. ¿O era mi imaginación?

-Chicos, bienvenidos a otro semestre de sufrimiento - saludó, causando algunas risas a todos. Eso era una blasfemia: esta era una de las clases más apasionantes en la Universidad, la que tenía mayor número de personas inscritas (aunque al principio fuera muy huraño), y no lo decía por estar perdidamente enamorada de quien la impartía, sino que en realidad era dedicado con su oficio, en esta ocasión enseñando la materia Literatura Inglesa II - Esta vez nos dedicaremos al fenómeno de Shakespeare en la historia, específicamente en la Era Isabelina, como les avisé por correo con Elena.

Muchos voltearon hacia mí y me sonrieron con afecto. Era la ayudante del profesor, gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones. Asunto que no se debía únicamente a que adoraba esta asignatura y la carrera de Letras, sino que quería una excusa para estar cerca de él.

-Pronto estaremos viendo lo infantil que era Romeo – acotó Matt con un bufido – Dispuesto a matar si alguien se interponía en sus planes.

Él detestaba ese personaje, decía que era un niñato incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Damon se sentó encima del escritorio y tocó su barbilla con gesto pensativo.

Hoy estaba simplemente hermoso. Algunos mechones de su cabello negro le caían sobre su níveo rostro; llevaba una camisa blanca de botones, pantalón negro y zapatos semi formal. Lució avergonzado cuando me fijé en las gafas Ray-Ban negras entrecruzadas al principio de la camisa.

Se veía condenadamente sexy. Mi boca se secó.

-Señor Donovan, gracias por abrir el debate – dijo plenamente satisfecho – Los años anteriores fue imposible hacerlo hablar.

El rubio se rió estrepitosamente.

-Me guardaba para la mejor ocasión – respondió juguetonamente.

Rodé los ojos y observé a Bonnie y Caroline intentando acallar su diversión por mi expresión desencajada.

-De acuerdo – comenzó a decir ÉL – Ahora ¿le apetecería comentarnos en que se basa para decir eso?

El aludido se enderezó, buscando parecer mayor de lo que era.

-Primero, Romeo Montesco contaba sólo con 15 años, segundo, cambió rápidamente a Rosalina (por quien profesaba un amor muy profundo) por Julieta y esperaba que esta última lo recibiera tras tediosos versos – respondió.

Solté un bufido.

-Perdona, pero esa era la edad en la que se acostumbraba el casamiento; la sobrina de Capuleto era su anterior amor, NO CORRESPONDIDO, además el hecho de que empleara bellas palabras para conquistar a la hija de sus enemigos dejaba entrever su ingenio, pasión y pena por esa estúpida rivalidad – objeté acaloradamente.

Damon nos veía a ambos, estudiando nuestras palabras y reacciones.

-Ellie, el tipo parecía un don Juan, no lo puedes negar – me replicó.

Me mordí la mejilla queriendo controlarme ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlo así?

-No es cierto. Te basas en tu juicio antes que en la obra – contesté mirándolo fijamente, sin ceder en mi argumento.

Matt entreabría la boca sin parar, buscando palabras para contradecirme.

-Me parece que es una historia terriblemente infortunada: cuando finalmente consiguen los medios para estar juntos, la fatalidad se cierne en sus destinos – exclamó Vickie con tristeza.

Eso era innegable.

-Excelentes intervenciones, Sres. Donovan y Srta. Gilbert – nos dedicó una mirada y sonrisa orgullosas.

Mis piernas temblaron al mirar su suave y rosada boca esbozando aquella muestra de apreciación

El resto de la clase transcurrió con la participación de todos. Me llenaba de alegría oír cuánto habíamos evolucionado en nuestras respuestas y formas de pensar; se notaba lo comprometidos que estábamos con la carrera.

-¡_Macbeth_ supera con crecer a _Otelo_! – dijo Caroline exaltada en un momento.

-Tal vez, pero jamás llegará a la genialidad del _Mercader de Venecia_ – contestó Klaus calmadamente.

-Debes estar bromeando – dijo despectivamente mi amiga.

El Sr. Salvatore tuvo que acercarse silenciosamente y contemplarlos para que se avergonzaran y terminaran la disputa.

Me encantaba ver que ahora no era la única que mostraba abiertamente su admiración hacia los libros; eso quería decir que nuestros docentes hacían un buen trabajo, sin olvidar al excelso de ojos azules, por supuesto.

Suspiré. Él jamás se fijaría en mí, seguramente me veía como una simple niña.

Al salir acompañé a mis amigas, quienes parloteaban sin parar, mientras que yo me hallaba soñando con algún día compartir de verdad con Damon.

**Hey! Vengo con nueva historia! Esto ha rondado mi cabecita desde hace semanas, y al fin conseguí el tiempo para empezarlo. ¿Qué les parece? De antemano les digo que Damon era muy gruñón (como verán en próximos capítulos por Flashbacks). Dedicado con mucho cariño a QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V quien me impulsó a ponerle rostros a mis personajes. BESOS A TODOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Damon POV **

**(Flashback – Septiembre 2009)**

"Genial, hoy iniciaban otro montón de niños ingenuos" pensé con sarcasmo. Removí la cucharilla en el café, sintiéndome de pésimo humor; ya llevaba diez años dando clases a nivel universitario.

Recordé al antiguo yo: lleno de esperanzas y creyendo que podría cambiar el mundo al compartir parte de su pasión por la literatura.

Esa estúpida faceta quedó atrás hace mucho. Nadie llegaba a comprender realmente la esencia de una obra, comprender un punto de vista con innumerables trasfondos y de palabras susurrantes que te privilegiaban con su atención.

Todos los alumnos que había tenido hasta el momento sólo se interesaban en las notas y restregar en la cara de sus compañeros conocimientos sin ningún valor humano.

Miré el reloj de pared en la sala de docentes y suspiré. Ya era tiempo de encaminarme al salón.

Saqué el libro _Rebelión en la Granja_ para hacer pasable el trayecto hasta allá.

El bullicio de los estudiantes de otras facultades al parlotear en voz estridente y reír desaforadamente invadían el edificio, haciéndome desear llevar mis audífonos y escuchar a Chopin.

Entre los indisciplinados se hallaban varios jóvenes, esperando en la puerta para la clase.

Nuevos, sonreí con sorna.

Las chicas en particular estaban muy trastornadas. Disimuladamente miré a ambos lados buscando el motivo, o quizás eran los nervios por empezar una nueva etapa, mas al fijarme en sus ojos dilatados me enfurruñé: me observaban a mí; otro montón con hormonas alborotadas.

Sabía lo que veían: a un adulto alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules con expresión adusta.

Les fruncí el seño y entraron cuan mansos corderos. La última en hacerlo fue una chica de melena caoba, con delicado perfil y ojos oscuros.

Se acomodaron produciendo molestos sonidos al mover mesones de su puesto.

-Lo primero que necesitan saber es que no tolero la impuntualidad – informé mirándolos fijamente, provocando palidez. Tenían que entender de una vez que no era igual a mis colegas, fáciles de manejar, como Alaric y Rebekah. – Lo segundo, es que detesto las respuestas idiotas, así que evítenlas. Pero sé que eso será una tarea difícil para muchos.

Bien, me gustaba el control, hacía esto medianamente sencillo.

Unas cuantas rubias, morenos y pelirrojos, todos con diferentes variaciones de la misma expresión aterrada… excepto la chica de cabello marrón. Estaba sonrojada.

Fruncí el seño.

-Supongo que creerán que estudiar Literatura I es simplemente leer libros – dije centrando mi atención en esa curiosa criatura, al menos en su mayoría. Su mirada me daba cierta tranquilidad, para mi sorpresa – Sin embargo, va más allá: deben penetrar en el mundo de la imaginación, ahondando en los cimientos de su ser – continué - ¿Alguna sabe a lo que me refiero?

Mi pregunta era retórica por supuesto, así que les di la espalda.

-Significa que cada obra nos muestra parte de nosotros mismos. El identificarnos con unos más que con otros evidencia los rasgos inconscientes – respondió una voz femenina.

Era la chica castaña.

Me recosté en un lado del escritorio, examinándola.

Ella estaba completamente roja, aunque al dar su respuesta no titubeó ni un segundo. Algunos le sonreían con admiración ¿Qué les sucedía?

-No del todo mal, Srta. - inquirí.

-Elena Gilbert – contestó, fijando en mí sus enormes ojos achocolatados. Era morena, menuda y de largo cabello.

Torcí el gesto pensativo. Luego lo pensé mejor y asentí, mostrando mi conformidad.

-De acuerdo con eso. Otra cuestión en la que seguramente muchos se sienten extrañados, si lo han pensado alguna vez – suprimí el "claro" porque creía ser lo suficientemente sarcástico ya – de que encasillemos un texto como mejor o peor según el autor. Eso se debe al otorgamiento de poderío por parte de la sociedad hacia ese alguien. Al principio todo inició por el renombre, contactos o posición social aventajada – proseguí.

Una rubia en la esquina izquierda hacía dibujos distraídamente, mientras el resto escuchaba embobados. La joven Gilbert tomaba apuntes rápidamente en una gruesa libreta de color rojo.

Mmm ¿así que ella sería la cerebrito?

Seguí analizando los puntos principales de la literatura por cuarenta minutos, aproximadamente. Nadie escribía, excepto ella.

-Para la semana que viene discutiremos _El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha_ por Miguel de Cervantes – anuncié sin posibilidad de réplica, aunque las hubo, por supuesto.

-Es mucho para la segunda clase – dijo la rubia de los dibujos – Me llamo Caroline Forbes – dijo con una sonrisa, pretendiendo deslumbrar.

-Srta. Forbes, es la primera parte de esa obra emblemática de la literatura universal; además ustedes comienzan a prepararse para ser futuros críticos, lingüistas o escritores, así que acostúmbrese a estar bajo presión – contesté silenciándola y logrando que salieran.

Al irse todos, pasé las manos por mi cabeza, frustrado. Lo que esperaba, cabezas huecas.

-Que tontería, fijarse en la longitud del texto, antes que en su contenido. No aprecia la genialidad de Cervantes – murmuré entre dientes.

Una risita ligera me tensó.

La chica estaba guardando el cuaderno en un bolso muy pequeño para todo lo que parecía llevar. Peleaba por introducir su libro de notas.

La miré con curiosidad,

Finalmente levantó la cabeza, agrandando sus ojos marrones al percatarse de ser el foco de mi atención. Crucé los brazos.

-¿Qué le suena gracioso? – pregunté suavemente, queriendo no asustarla, lucía tan frágil, como si se fuese a romper sin previo aviso.

Abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente. Me observó atentamente, buscando señales de molestia. Relajé mi posición, consiguiendo que ella también se tranquilizara.

-Bueno… - miró el suelo, mordiéndose el labio; tras unos segundos, respiró hondo y continuó – Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a que no se reconozcan en el Quijote.

¿Qué? Ladeé la cabeza, sin comprender.

Carraspeó.

-Me refiero a que él se sumergió en una búsqueda por vivir aventuras similares a sus libros de caballerías, por eso imaginaba monstruos y peligros, también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hallar la damisela capaz de reconocer su gallardo carácter, que sería la figura de Dulcinea del Toboso ¿no? – explicó – Nosotros también "recreamos" pasajes literarios e idealizamos para hacer más interesante el día a día,

-El mejor amante, el mejor amigo – continué su idea. Ella asintió y sonrió, haciendo que le brillaran los ojos de una manera dulce.

Era bonita.

-Hasta luego, profesor – se despidió amablemente, saliendo con un pesado bolso cruzado, dándome un atisbo de un libro bajo su brazo: _Moby Dick_ de Herman Melville.

El salón quedó silencioso, sin embargo sonreí de lado. Aquella joven tenía una llama que no veía desde hace mucho ¿pero era real o simplemente efímero? De repente la perspectiva de la siguiente sesión se tornó más llamativa, por el reto de desentrañar el enigma.

**Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Este es el primero de los recuerdos de Damon, para entender su evolución. El siguiente contendrá Damon y Elena POV, adoré escribirlo! Muestran sus caracteres apasionados (sólo hablan! ojo jaja), aunque tienen una ligera peleíta. Respondiendo a sus reviews (no esperaba tenerlos, GRACIAS!)**

**YAZMIN V: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario! Fuiste la primera! **

**UshieVictoria: Q alegría ver aquí a una lectora de Rosas y Oscuros! Me halagas jeje. Bueno, con un profe así, cualquiera deja volar sus fantasías ;)**

**karymoon: gracias por seguir el fic! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3** (Dedicado a Anita)

**Damon POV **

**(Flashback - Diciembre 2009)**

Increíblemente las clases se tornaron animadas, y para ser honesto, una preciadísima parte fue lograda gracias a la chica de ojos chocolate, debido a su devoción literaria.

Era interesante verla en los pasillos inspirada en la lectura de libros como _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, _Frankenstein_, _La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 días_, y los que se repetían bastante: _La Vida Nueva _y _La Divina Comedia_.

Al principio no platicaba con casi nadie, hasta que comenzó el periodo de pruebas, acudiendo así los demás para que los ayudase. Los flojos "huelen" a quienes pueden sacarle provecho; lo curioso era que ella se sorprendía de que le hablaran, pero les explicaba amablemente, sin palabras rebuscadas.

Incluso varias veces vi como les leía pasajes o capítulos de ciertos textos, teniendo como resultado mejoras en sus redacciones e intervenciones. Parecía que gracias a esa menuda joven comprendieran más fácilmente.

Un día iba subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la facultad, y en un lado se hallaba ella escuchando música en un iPod negro. Tarareaba por lo bajo, con los ojos cerrados, sus pies se movían levemente al son del ritmo que seguía.

Fruncí el seño. Con precaución me aproximé, intentando escuchar también, me intrigaba su cálido entusiasmo.

-Everybody talks, everybody talks – canturreó muy bajito – It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her… - empezó a acompañar su voz con tímidos chasquidos de dedos.

De sus rodillas cruzadas cayó la libreta de anotaciones; me agaché para recogerla, mientras ella buscaba a los lados. Reí por su reacción, inmediatamente fijó su atención en mí, poniéndose pálida.

-Creo que esto le pertenece, Srta Gilbert – dije tendiéndoselo. Se quitó los auriculares inmediatamente.

-Muchas gracias – contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza, evitando mi mirada.

Carraspeé.

-¿Así que le gusta Neon Trees? – inquirí intrigado. Parecía muy centrada. Escondió la cara apagando el aparato, se levantó y lo guardó en su mochila de jean.

También me alcé al máximo de mi estatura, pareciendo ella muy pequeña en comparación.

-No en realidad – contestó con una media sonrisa – Prefiero a Kelly Clarkson, Kings of Leon y Aerosmith.

-Que combinación – murmuré divertido – Supongo que en esta época a nadie le llama la atención grupos como Chris Isaak y Danny Kaye – me encogí de hombros.

Su rostro se iluminó como en la primera clase.

-¡Ellos son geniales! Adoro los temas _Wicked Game_ y _Ugly Duckling_ – exclamó emocionada – Esa última me hace rememorar mi infancia, levantándome el ánimo.

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso – dije contento. Que damita tan especial; miré alrededor indeciso acerca de una inquietud que quería que me aclarara. _¿Que original no? El profesor preguntándole a la alumna_, pensé con sarcasmo - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Se puso nerviosa aunque asintió.

-¿Por qué le gusta tanto leer? – indagué curioso – Siempre la veo leyendo con avidez, como si no quisiera dejar una historia inconclusa.

Se sonrojó y cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

-Me encanta sumergirme en otras "realidades" – sonrió con cierta melancolía – esa es la segunda razón, y la primera es por el gusto que me inculcó mi mamá por la lectura. Mi padre me llevaba a muchas exhibiciones en museos, y al regresar a casa, tras cenar su sopa especial, me leía mis cuentos preferidos.

Su frente se crispó levemente.

-Pues creo que les agradeceré – contesté – Tengo que reconocer que es la primera en años que muestra tanta pasión - seguí con un suspiro. Ya iba entendiendo las causas de su actitud.

La miré detenidamente: lucía triste.

-¿Qué sucede? – me alarmé ante su expresión. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Es solo que hablar de ellos aún me duele – susurró con la cabeza gacha – Murieron hace un año en un accidente de coche – se mordió el labio tembloroso, evitando llorar.

Quise abrazarla, pero lo más seguro es que lo tomara como inapropiado; en cambio le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Lo lamento, Elena – dije de corazón – Comprendo por lo que pasas: mis padres fallecieron hace tiempo también – de repente sentí sus delgados brazos entorno a mí, sumamente cálida, provocándome un dolor hondo por haber olvidado la sensación de un abrazo y su congoja evidente.

-Sé que los extrañas, pero han de estar muy orgullosos de tu persona, mirándote y velando por ti desde el cielo – murmuré apartándome un poco para sonreírle tímidamente.

Algunas lágrimas empañaron su rostro; le di mi pañuelo de tela.

Avergonzada, se secó con mucha suavidad y me lo devolvió. Lo guardé, mientras pensaba en ofrecerle un café, ya que aún faltaban treinta minutos para la sesión.

**Elena POV**

Que sencillo era estar con el profesor Salvatore. En su interior notaba que había miles de cosas pugnando por salir a la luz. Suspiré, todavía no lograba descifrar la causa de su mal humor al inicio del semestre y la disminución de este gradualmente.

En el baño y pasillos había escuchado murmullos referentes a que a pesar de ser el más guapo de los docentes, su carácter huraño volvía difícil permanecer a su lado o siquiera en derredor.

Esos ojos azules escondían secretos, miles de historias. En las noches me costaba dormir recordando nuestra pequeña charla. Durante esos minutos hablé tan profundamente con alguien afín conmigo que me costaba creerlo. Jamás había tenido una amistad real, llena de esencia que la hiciera eterna o al menos medianamente duradera. Qué sorpresa me llevé al entrar aquí y sentir que finalmente encontré mi camino: a donde pertenecía.

Las asignaturas acerca de los griegos, estructura de la lengua e Historia del Arte me tenían muy alegre, pero nada como aquella clase semanal de Literatura I.

Miré como pedía su café y un té para mí. No podía negar que su mirada, postura y palabras hacían emanar algo de su ser que me tenía ansiosa al intentar descifrarlo con cada ocasión que tenía.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó con tacto ante mi bochornosa escena previa.

-Sí, gracias – murmuré luchando con mi inoportuna timidez para observarlo de frente. Qué atenta fue su conducta hace rato.

Me ofreció una sonrisa satisfecha, provocando que mi estómago se retorciera. Era muy apuesto. Me moví inquieta pensando en algún tema de conversación; la autoridad que lo envolvía me puso más nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu autor favorito? – inquirió tras beber unos sorbos del humeante líquido.

-Austen – respondí automáticamente.

Enarcó una ceja y rió por lo bajo.

-Debí suponerlo – masculló.

Ladeé la cabeza, confundida.

-Pareces una chica independiente, así que la historia de Jane Austen haría que te identificaras – explicó - ¿O me equivoco?

Tomé un poco de té dándome tiempo para armar una respuesta. Estaba atónita ¿Cómo me conocía tan bien?

-En parte es por eso. No me agrada depender de alguien – exclamé con renovada energía – Todas sus historias son complicadas, dando lecciones de moral y romance en el proceso, teniendo siempre un final feliz.

Frunció los labios.

-Tu visión es profundamente romántica, Elena – aseguró con un deje de irritación – Aferrarte a ello te vuelve irreflexiva: te hará sufrir.

Ahora fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja.

-No soy boba, si a eso se refiere. Sé que el amor ideal solamente sucede en cuentos y novelas – aclaré, ofendida por su afirmación – Pero es sano tomar lo mejor de la vida para continuar.

-¿Y te basas precisamente en el amor? - dijo aturdido – Algo tan abstracto e inestable.

Chasqueé la lengua.

-Es el sentimiento más poderoso al que podemos recurrir cuando estamos en desgracia. Invocarlo es como un bálsamo para el alma – tenía los ojos húmedos, eso me había salvado de no caer en la depresión por lo de mis padres.

Suspiró y aferró los bordes de la mesa con ambas manos, buscando serenarse.

-Perdóname por hablarte de tal forma – señaló abatido tras unos segundos – Creo que los años me han transformado en un gruñón sin remedio – Tienes razón, sé que el amor hace que las personas continúen su vida – contestó con el seño fruncido – Lástima que algunos jamás lo hayamos sentido.

Aunque lo dijo demasiado bajo, pude oírlo. ¿Nunca se enamoró? La preguntaba clamaba por salir de mi boca, mas me contuve. Después de todo, yo era un simple estudiante, ni siquiera su amiga.

Se sobresaltó al fijar la vista en el reloj de la pared. Bebió de prisa lo que quedaba en la taza, poniéndose su chaqueta negra luego.

-¡Se ha hecho tarde, debo irme! – se excusó angustiado – Ninguna vez me había demorado. Disculpe por dejarla así – pidió caballerosamente.

-Descuide, vaya sin cuidado – lo animé, escondiendo la leve decepción de que ya se marchara.

-Gracias – tomó su bolso y salió sin mirar atrás. Me compré una rosquilla con glaseado para merendar, esperando un tiempo pertinente para volver a la residencia estudiantil. Las horas que pasé sola se tornaron pesadas, lo cual era un hecho sin precedente, así que centré mi tención en otra historia ficticia mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

**eeeeeeeeeee Al fin pude actualizar! Debo agradecer a Anita por los ánimos (casi me saca el brazo de la emoción, jeje. Eso me enorgullece :) Gracias a Sonia Salvatore, girldelena y Ale1864 por colocar la historia como favorito o seguirla. Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**YAZMIN V: Sí, es algo que va creciendo diariamente, a veces ni siquiera nos percatamos de ello. Gracias por comentar!**

**Beauty´s souls: ¡Muchísimas gracias, que lindo comentario! Sí, Elena definitivamente será fundamental para su cambio, pero le falta mucho al prof Salvatore para ser menos odiosito, jeje. ¿Porfundo? ay, que halago ;) Me parece que la literatura te embarca en mundos extraordinarios y te hace ver la vida de otra manera.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Tomatazos, felicitaiones? Siéntanse libres de opinar. Lo hice más largo porque creo que tardaré en publicar, pues en la uni ya empezaremos exámenes. Se les quiere!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Damon POV **

**(Flashback – Julio 2011)**

Hoy culminaba otro semestre. En el ambiente se palpaba la emoción de algunos y la melancolía de otros.

-Quita esa cara triste – dijo Anna, dándome un codazo. ¿De dónde salió?

-Auch, cuidado con tu fuerza, Hulk – fingí molestia, provocando que mi hermana menor pusiera los ojos en blanco - ¿Por qué habría de estar con bajo ánimo? A partir de hoy tendré un mes para descansar de estos chiquillos.

Mientras hablábamos ella saludó a varios de mis alumnos y de otras carreras. Reconocí a Vickie Donovan, Bonnie Bennet y Tyler Lockwood. Varios me sonrieron, así que a pesar de mis dudas, correspondí un poco el gesto, apresurando luego el paso, alejándome.

La marea de gente se movía, mis ojos vagaron por todos ellos sin encontrar a la dueña de una cabellera caoba y morral desgastado.

-Elena está imprimiendo unos trabajos – respondió Anna ante mi desconcierto. Quedé con la boca abierta ¿Cómo sabía que justamente a ella buscaba?

-Por favor, no soy tarada. Desde que inició clases aquí te la pasas diciendo: _"¡La Srta. Gilbert es brillante! ¿Por qué no pude hallar a alguien así anteriormente?"_ Y bla bla – detalló en tono pícaro, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Sé por donde vas, así que mejor detente – advertí con todo duro – Es sólo mi estudiante. Sería incapaz de mirarla con otros ojos.

-Claro – exclamó burlonamente – Bueno, sé que no soportarás que te prive de mi valiosísima compañía, pero debo irme – informó, guiándome un ojo, corriendo para irse en el ascensor.

Desde mi posición vi que compartía el elevador con Matt Donovan, quien lucía incómodo por los coqueteos nada sutiles de mi hermana. Meneé la cabeza, irritado, jamás cambiaría.

En los últimos meses Elena y ella se hicieron amigas, lo cual me parece que inició más por la insistencia de mi pariente por conocer al motivo de mis monólogos. Ya no soportaba la idea de no poder conocerla personalmente.

Exageraba al decir que sucedía constantemente. Una o dos veces a la semana, como mínimo (o eso creo), pero no podía evitarlo: su genialidad me seguía sorprendiendo y tenía que desahogarme. Me estremecí, estaba desvariando; mi atención para con ella era con fines puramente académicos.

Acudí al salón de profesores a paso enérgico, allí encontré a Rebekah, corrigiendo unos ensayos.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida, Bekah? – pregunté.

Emitió una risita y levantó la vista para observarme.

-Estupendamente – respondió -Lo lamento pero todavía no me habitúo a tu buen humor.

Hice una mueca.

-No he cambiado tanto – diferí molesto ¿Qué de malo había en ver la vida ligeramente más brillante?

-No, claro que no. El que antes no saludarás a nadie o contestaras de buena forma y ahora sí, no es un hecho milagroso – dijo irónicamente. Pegó un respingo – Por cierto, Sage sigue preguntando por ti.

Resistí el impulso de irme.

-Pues continúa siendo una pérdida de tiempo – enfaticé, tomando algunas de sus asignaciones, dándoles un vistazo.

Ella impartía la materia Griegos II, enseñándoles a los chicos los fundamentos de esa civilización para que comprendieran sus manifestaciones literarias. Pasé varias páginas hasta llegar a uno que particularmente captó mi interés. Trataba de la influencia griega en el resto de la cultura occidental.

_"En el ámbito literario, los poemas de autores como Homeros, Eurípides y Sófocles resaltan la magnificencia del imperio griego. Su afán por enseñar y perpetuar el ideal humano, en su sentido más integral, permitió el desarrollo de una sociedad (…)"_

Podía percibir la dedicación de esta persona, únicamente con ese fragmento leído. Miré el nombre.

Vaya, Elena, nuevamente me impresionas, pensé con regocijo al mirar su apellido.

De pronto recordé unas clases pasadas, en las que explicaba el impacto de las obras de Dante en la literatura y religión. Ese día, ella evitaba mi mirada a toda costa, apenas intervenía.

No alcanzaba a olvidar mi sensación de decepción al no contemplar su rostro sonrojado y ávido de información. En un momento se volvió intolerable no tener idea de lo que pensaba, así que caminé por el aula de acuerdo a donde se posaran sus ojos en el cuaderno, queriendo llamar su atención.

Si ella escribía en las páginas de la izquierda, me iba hacia ese extremo a continuar la charla. No funcionaba.

Se estaba acostumbrando a analizar mucho las palabras dichas sin mirar un punto concreto, escribiendo rápidamente cuando me dirigía hasta ese lugar.

¡Resultaba exasperante! ¿Por qué no me veía? Esas semanas fueron infernales. Y eso desencadenaba en mi interior muchas preguntas como por ejemplo: ¿A qué se debía que me afectara tanto su conducta?

Decidí salir del edificio para respirar aire fresco, deleitándome con la vista de los frondosos árboles y la extensión del campus. Froté mis ojos mientras la brisa me despeinaba.

Me contuve de extender los brazos, me sentía libre; los libros y la naturaleza constituían mis mayores placeres.

Mi atención se distrajo de pronto por unas voces cercanas, resultándome una de ellas muy familiar.

Era la Srta. Gilbert hablando y dedicándole sonrisas a Kol Mikaelson, de Filosofía.

Ya tenía "amigos" ¡Bravo!, pensé con disgusto. Probablemente ese sin cerebro la distraía en demasía.

Me fui de allí con los puños apretados. Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar, acompañado de un ligero sofoco.

¿Qué me sucedía?

**Hola a todos! aprovecho un día libre en mi uni para actualizar. Ya podemos ver a Damon un poco celoso, además de la introducción de una hermana; la interacción entre ambos en las erie me gustó mucho, así que la explotaré aquí. De una vez les aviso, Stefan no es pariente de Damon, pero sí será otro profesor, luego lo verán. Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**grildelena: Yo también me identifico bastante con los personajes :) Ojalá te guste esta actualización.**

**YAZMIN V: A partir de este episodio, sólo quedan 2 recuerdos más para comenzar con la verdadera trama (en el 2013), esos flashback serán enteramente de Elena, ya verán porqué.**

**Ushie Victoria: luego conoceremos las razones de la conducta del Salvatore. Gracias por tus deseos, son bienvenidos :) Esta semana, de hecho tuve dos pruebas, las rodillas me temblaban en el primero y en el segundo me emocioné respondiendo jaja.**

**Anita: Querida Ana, espero que ahora estés más tranquila. Sí, tras mucha insistencia, te hice caso, ya publiqué nuevo capi. Y tengo listo dos más (los cuales no te dejaré ver en físico muajaja) Tienes que seguir la historia para enterarte ;)**

**Ah! una cosa: en esta historia podremos leer algunos escritos de la protagonista en su diario, así que prepárense para el "Querido diario..." UN BESOTE PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Elena POV (Flashback – Mayo 2012)**

El corazón me latía emocionado: acababa de enterarme de que sería la nueva asistente de Damon. La prof. Rebekah fue quien me lo comunicó hace pocos minutos, la cual era mi segunda en cuanto a preferencia.

Lo consideraba una estupenda oportunidad para mi currículo, aparte de poder aprender más debido a los conocimientos que Damon decidiera compartir conmigo. La cuestión de los pagos sin duda me ayudarían con los gastos, mi fondo de emergencia que reúno entre vacaciones no sufriría tanto, pero en este instante simplemente no podía enfocarme completamente en eso.

Me sentía como Cuatro, alias John, cuando pudo controlar sus poderes; me subí al ascensor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, algo mermó mi goce: ayer lo vi charlando con una coqueta mujer pelirroja. Era muy hermosa.

Ella lo tocaba posesivamente en el brazo. Recordar aquello me hizo apretar los dientes hasta que me doliera la cabeza. ¿Quién era esa fémina? Jamás la había visto en los casi cinco semestres que llevaba. Este hecho también me hacía rememorar cuando una alumna se le acercaba excesivamente, y yo lo único que deseaba era llevarme al profesor de allí.

¿Qué diantres me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía como un aguijonazo en el estómago cada vez que sucedía algo similar? Y todo se esfumaba cuando me hablaba.

Suspiré, alborotando mi cabello con frustración.

No lograba entenderlo.

Reconocía que lo admiraba, lo cual se incrementaba a medida que pasaban sus clases, cada día ansiaba con mayor ímpetu los días para verlo. ¿Me sentía atraída en realidad? ¿Pero hasta qué punto?

Sólo esperaba que esto no pasara a mayores o me volvería loca.

** Hola, hermosos! Cómo han estado? Esta semana ha sido MUY loca, pero aquí estoy! I CAN´T BELIEVE IT! El fic es leído en Ecuador, España, México, USA, Argentina, Venezuela, Chile, Perú, Francia, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Uruguay, Polonia, Reino Unido (algún día te visitaré ;) Colombia, China y Canadá! Aún me cuesta creerlo! Anita, estoy que casi me desmayo x eso jeje. Gracias por tomarse un ratito para leer lo que escribo, al igual que a las muy apreciadas seguidoras! Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Raquel (Guest): Vaya, como que estás siguiendo la historia, genial! Sí, en el anterior era Damon el celoso y ahora es Elena :)**

**UshieVictoria: A mí también me encanta Anna! Tiene una chispa que permitirá que se acerque más el Delena. Creo que la fantasía alumna / profesor es imposible de erradicar, jaja. Lo de las pruebas es cierto: mortifican siempre. También le expusist a la directora, y grabada? O.O Eres mi ídola! Gracias por tus desos, que t vaya super dupis!**

**Elena prada: gracias x comentar y seguir la historia!**

**El siguiente es "Querido diario" de Elena, y será el último recuerdo. Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Querido diario: **(Junio 2013)**

Ya llevaba cierto tiempo como ayudante de Damon. Tal como sospechaba, era magnífico. Me causaba risa su expresión crispada cuando no hallaba las palabras adecuadas cuando juntos preparábamos sus clases.

Su despacho tenía muchos libros con cubierta de piel, algunos estaban muy desgastados, incluso cayéndose parte de las tapas; esos era los que él vigilaba celosamente. Me costó para que siquiera me permitiera verlos: sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, provocando que casi tropezara.

Sin embargo, su rostro denotó admiración cuando vio que lo que deseaba era reparar los textos, además de apreciar lo delicado de la encuadernación y la calidad del impreso, a pesar de su mal estado por su antigüedad.

En mi mochila acostumbraba llevar herramientas por si se presentaban esa clase de emergencias, las cuales les sucedía muchas veces a mis propios libros. El primero que arreglé fue _Tess d´Urberville_ de Thomas Hardy. Damon no podía creer que en sólo diez minutos lo dejé como nuevo. En ese momento me permití sonreír, satisfecha de mí misma.

Estar con él no implicaba parloteo continuo, mas su sola presencia me hacía sentir completa.

Hay algo más que debo contarte, fiel amigo: ¡Ya tengo amigos! Lo digo en serio, sé que en otras ocasiones nos hacíamos vanas ilusiones, pero esta vez es cierto. Hace poco, una rubia y otra morena comenzaron a tratarme y no para preguntarme sobre las tareas. Son realmente simpáticas, sus nombres son Caroline y Bonnie, además estudian conmigo.

Caroline asocia todo lo que ve con arte. Un día vio a un chico almorzando y dijo que la manera de agarrar su sándwich era perfecta para una pintura, que era tan delicada como el primoroso toque del floricultor al recoger la primera rosa de la estación ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque admito que en su símil había un trasfondo poético sumamente hermoso. Bonnie, por otro lado prefiere leer a las hermanas Brontë, está especialmente obsesionada con el personaje oscuro de Heathcliff.

Me hacen reír en demasía, me siento cómoda; Otra cosa inesperada ocurrió: conocí a una hiperactiva joven de cabello oscuro y ojos achinados. Nos conseguimos por casualidad un día mientras salía de la biblioteca, cargada de más peso del que suelo llevar; ella muy amablemente me ayudó.

Se llama Annabell, según me dijo cursa el último año de secundaria y quiere ser pediatra. Es muy dulce, así que seguramente los niños la adorarán; tras varios encuentros me confesó que era hermana del profesor Salvatore.

Casi me provoca un infarto.

Cuando empezaba a hablar sin parar, simplemente la dejaba desahogarse, aunque parecía que se atragantaría por la falta de oxígeno; notaba cuán sola se sentía, pues Damon, al ser el último familiar que le quedaba, se la pasaba metido en su mundo ¿Por qué era así con su propia sangre? No obstante, las veces que los hallaba conversando, me escondía para ver su interacción.

De acuerdo, no era tan cariñoso como ella quisiera, pero se notaba muy preocupado por su pariente. La llevaba en su auto sin importar lo tarde que fuera, a lo cual esta reclamaba porque pensaba que la trataban como niña. Tampoco le gustaba comer a las horas reglamentarias, por lo que él la obligaba a almorzar con nosotros.

Al verme se calmaba un poco, volviendo a ser la misma de siempre; lo malo en esas ocasiones era que ponía incómodo al docente cuando bromeaba sobre su falta de novias, que si acaso era gay y bla, bla…

Entonces me ruborizaba fuertemente por la alegría que me producía escuchar tales noticias: ¡Estaba soltero! Sí, si, ya sé. Me dirás "_eso no te debe importar, él es mayor que tú, y tu profesor y…" _ Sólo déjame soñar, ¿si? En fin, mi entusiasmo duraba hasta que Anna nombraba a una tal Sage, quien al parecer estaba detrás suyo desde hace años.

Suponía que era aquella pelirroja que estaba tomando el inoportuno hábito de rondar la facultad. Su figura escultural, resultaba acorde a la de él, indudablemente. No lo toleraba, así que inventaba cualquier excusa para irme, incluso se me quitaba el apetito.

Ahora tengo que ser sincera contigo y conmigo. Releyendo lo que acabo de escribir, debo reconocer que siento algo más allá de la atracción hacia Damon.

Caroline se la pasa molestándome, diciendo que mi "viaje a las nubes" se debía a que estaba enamorada. Al principio no lo tomé en serio, mas ¿qué tal si era cierto?

A los únicos chicos que trataba hasta el momento eran Kol, un lindo estudiante de Filosofía, Elijah que estaba en París por la gira de conciertos en la Filarmónica y al ingenioso de ojos claros.

Mi subconsciente me gritaba que obviamente se trataba del último. Quizás tenía razón.

Oh, por favor: dime que simplemente estoy deslumbrada o confundida, no soportaría tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez completamente inalcanzable.

Te pido disculpas por tenerte tan abandonado, viejo amigo de terciopelo, pero tenía miedo de plasmar mis tormentos en papel, eso lo hace más real e inevitable para mí, aparte de lo ocupada que me ha tenido la carrera.

_Elena Gilbert._

** Estoy tan feliz que decidí publicar capi tan sólo un día después de la actualización del 5. Hoy tuve mi último examen (al menos por una semana, creo que nos dejarán en paz jeje), además de estar muy contenta por su bellísimos reviews, y gracias a Srta Fray por poner la historia como favorito :). Cuando estaba pasando a Word este capítulo, (que es el último recuerdo), no pude evitar sumergirme nuevamente en la historia; sí, incluso para mí, hay días que me da flojera continuar escribiendo, pero al ver los resultados, las transformaciones de mis personajes y el apoyo de los lectores, me impulsan nuevamente. Tal es el caso de Rosas y Oscuros y este fic. Bueno, no les doy más lata; respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**UshieVictoria: mi fiel Ushie, fue cortito el anterior, lo sé. Créeme que no fue premeditado, fue lo que me salió un día en hora libre. Jeje, de nada. Eso de verte a ti misma no es fácil, lo bueno? Te vuelve más fuerte ;) Un abrazo.**

**Romynii: bienvenida al fic! Gracias por poner la historia como favorito, además de la manera en que consideras mi escritura, y justamente eres una Beta Reader! Qué orgullo! (sonrojo)**

**elena prada: Ups, jaja, definitivamente este es más largo, linda :)**

**saakuraa: ¿En serio? O.O Pues me siento honrada de que el primero que leas sobre la serie sea precismaente el mío. No lo pudeo creer! Gracias por tener tan alto concepto de mi estilo, sólo intento parecerme aunque sea levemente a mis escritores favoritos jaja.**

**Extracto del siguiente:**

_-Elena, ¿quisieras acompañarme a una conferencia? - preguntó Damon con nerviosismo. Levanté la vista de la lista de posibles temas para su próxima clase, sin poder creerlo._

_Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa._

_-Está cerca, en Balboa Park, es que pensé que… - balbuceó dejándome aún más atónita. ¿Quería que YO lo acompañara a una conferencia? Debía estar soñando._

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Salí de la residencia apurada: hoy tenía prueba de Análisis Literario.

Consulté la hora en mi reloj: ¡la 1 p.m.! Disponía de quince minutos para llegar a la facultad y esta no quedaba muy cerca que se diga.

Comencé a correr al máximo de lo que me permitían mis piernas; las personas a mi alrededor se desdibujaban, todo se volvió un manchón borroso, pero a pesar de mi prisa, me sentía libre, pues hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba por completo la potencia de mis músculos.

Sonreí, extrañaba aprovechar mi propia vitalidad.

Ligeramente sin aliento logré llegar, un poco sudorosa comencé la prueba. El silencio era tenso; esta evaluación constituía el 30 % de la nota final.

El profesor Alaric Saltzman pasó la siguiente hora y media consultando diversos textos para una investigación. Resultaría sencillo copiarse para muchos, sino fuera porque le teníamos un profundo respeto y cariño por lo atento que era cuando planteábamos cualquier clase de preguntas, incoherentes en su mayoría.

Al terminar suspiré satisfecha, la tensión en mi cuerpo se disipaba tenuemente, ya que sabía que había rendido lo mejor que pude. Aproveché para admirar el paisaje ya que las hojas comenzaban a desprenderse de los árboles, colándose algunas incluso en el aula.

Cuando todos acabamos, acudí al despacho de Damon, porque había consentido para que disfrutara del recinto aun sin su presencia; justamente hoy sentía una imperiosa necesidad por acudir allí y contemplar la madera que revestía a los cuidados estantes, además de rodearme del olor de los libros.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que me confió, emitiendo un tenue chirrido. El sillón más grande y confortable me daba la espalda.

Con dedos ansiosos toqué los lomos de cada libro que tenía a mi alcance. De pronto mi atención fue captada por unos títulos del autor estadounidense Dan Brown. No podía creerlo.

¿Damon leía Bestsellers modernos? _El Código da Vinci_, _El Símbolo Perdido_, _La Conspiración_… en fin, la totalidad de la bibliografía, incluso hasta el más reciente:, _Infierno_.

-¿Te gusta Brown?

Me sobresalté.

Era él. Llevaba un suéter negro, manga larga con cierre y jean.

¿De dónde salió? Vi el sillón del centro ahora volteado hacia mí y entendí que allí había estado cuando entré.

-Me… me fascina – contesté nerviosa. Su excesiva cercanía me hizo deleitarme con su olor. No tenía con qué compararlo, pero inmediatamente se volvió mi esencia favorita en el mundo.

Era único, provocando que me aproximara inconscientemente hacia su cuello.

Al darme cuenta di dos pasos hacia atrás, avergonzada. Esperaba que él no se haya dado cuenta de mi estupidez.

-Pensé que discriminaba ese tipo de literatura – le confesé, intentando concentrarme. Pude atisbar un lunar en donde empezaba el cierre de su prenda.

Rió.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Elena? – inquirió divertido.

-Es que lo veo tan serio, aparte de que es la impresión que da con cada charla durante las clases – indiqué. Nos sentamos en unas mullidas butacas, uno frente al otro.

-El profesor Salvatore debe centrarse en obras clásica. Yo, simplemente Damon, leo sin importar género o recepción en el público. Dan acostumbra ofrecernos historias con un toque de misterio que te hace sentir como un amigo que lo acompaña en sus travesías – explicó dejándome maravillada.

Otra sorpresa en su carácter y me encantaba.

-Así que… si lees de todo un poco ¿qué opinas de la saga de Harry Potter? – pregunté mirándolo directamente.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-Una de las mejores en cuanto al ámbito fantástico. Rowling nos llevó a un mundo tan distinto, que su magnífica manera para narrar lo hizo creíble. Mis personajes favoritos son Luna y Hagrid – exclamó.

-Es agradable notar que posee mente abierta – dije mientras sonreía como boba.

-¡Creo que lo mismo puedo decir de ti! Siempre te veo con obras al estilo de Dickens, Austen y Shakespeare, y al parecer también te gustan libros muy distintos – manifestó atónito. –realmente es usted un pozo lleno de sorpresas.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Qué le parece la obra _Infierno_? – cambié de tema, mordiéndome el labio – Todavía no he podido leerla por mi horario apretado – musité con desánimo.

Frunció los labios, pensativo.

-Diría… que Robert Langdon no te decepcionará – dijo enigmáticamente.

Refunfuñé.

-¡Ande, dígame algo más, por favor! Sino enloqueceré. – le indiqué.

Chasqueó los dedos como si le asaltara una súbita idea.

-¿Te parece si preparamos la clase y luego te contesto? – ofreció con ojos brillantes.

Asentí, intrigada por su comentario.

La siguiente hora la pasamos estudiando la influencia de Hemingway en el siglo XX. Recuperamos extractos que le servirían para ejemplificar el sobrio estilo del autor, que serían bien recibidos para los que el profesor denominaba "demasiado entusiastas" del último semestre.

Dio una palmada que me hizo caer las hojas con anotaciones.

Se estiró, sonando algunas de sus articulaciones por haber pasado tanto tiempo en una misma posición. Hice una mueca.

-Señorita Gilbert, realmente le agradezco la ayuda que me ha prestado. Sin usted hace tiempo que hubiese perdido la cabeza por no tener a alguien con quien discutir sobre mis impresiones… bueno, de todo tipo – se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

-Es un placer – contesté, llena de orgullo. Eran contadas las veces que me hacía un cumplido, mas en cada una me elevaba a las nubes. Me controlé para no saltar de la alegría como niña pequeña.

Quiso decir algo más pero no le salían las palabras. Me dediqué a clasificar los textos recomendados que me nombró para dársela sin tantos tachones.

-Elena, ¿quisieras acompañarme a una conferencia? - preguntó Damon con nerviosismo. Levanté la vista de la lista de posibles temas para sus próximas clases, sin poder creerlo.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

-Está cerca, en Balboa Park, es que pensé que… - balbuceó dejándome aún más atónita. ¿Quería que YO lo acompañara a una conferencia? Debía estar soñando. – Eso era lo que se me ocurrió hace rato, y como vi que te entusiasmaba Brown, tal vez te apetecería escucharlo hablar sobre su propio texto.

Sus hombros estaban tensos.

-¿Está hablando en serio? – inquirí con voz temblorosa.

¿Realmente me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad no sólo de ir a una conferencia, sino de uno de mis escritores predilectos en la actualidad y con su perfecta compañía?

Casi me desmayo.

Me levanté con cuidado y paseé por el despacho. Mis piernas eran como gelatina. Miré al techo, sin realmente fijarme en la lámpara de araña.

-¿Elena? – susurró con miedo.

-Será un honor, profesor – contesté dándole la espalda. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por la dicha de salir de la universidad con él, por primera vez, por algo que nos apasionaba a ambos.

**Episodio recién terminado! Llevo días escribiendo un poco en cada periodo libre de clases; incluso hubo un momento que mientras el profe hablaba yo escribía sobre Delena, jaja! No quería soltar el portaminas para seguir dándole forma a la historia. Verdaderamente me gustó como quedó, luego me dicen que tal les parece, si? El siguiente será Damon POV, como vieron, el protagonista esta dejando de lado su carácter odioso, pero es inevitable con una tierna Elena a su lado. Conocen al sofisticado Elijah, cierto? Pues, queridos, pronto pondrá a temblar al profe por la atención de la chica. Respuestas a reviews:**

**elena prada: gracias, linda!**

**Raquel (Guest): creo que este te agradará por sus charlas. Jeje, muchas gracias por seguirle la pista al fic y por tu opinión! :)**

**UshieVictoria: Aww, tan bonita! Reconozco que tu comentario me levantó el ánimo en la semana: es realmente importante saber que tienen tan alto concepto de ti misma y que valoran la quemadera de pestañas con tal de continuar la historia. GRACIAS! Un abrazo gigante desde Venezuela, Victoria ;)**

**anael (Guest): Bienvenida! jaja pues gracias, y claro que sí, Delena manda! Como al fin tuvo que reconocer Julie Plec en el final de temporada, eeeeeeeee.**

**emiliaaa-cullen: gracias x poner la historia como favorito :)**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Damon POV**

Recordaba cuan alterado estaba por invitar a Elena a la conferencia. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba Brown y _voilá_, ¡lo adoraba igual que yo! ¿Acaso había algo en lo que discrepáramos?

Tomamos el tren hacia Balboa Park. Ella lucía simplemente radiante; no tenía idea de la razón, pero me encantaba. Pagué nuestros pasajes y la invité a sentarse, eligió la parte próxima a la ventana.

Su cabello ondeaba al viento, haciéndola estresarse porque tenía que quitarse algunas hebras que tapaban su rostro. Se volteó hacia mí mientras se hacía una coleta que recogía su melena.

-No puedo creer que me haya invitado – confesó sonrojada.

Sonreí.

-Quería compartir esto con alguien que lo apreciara. Supe que era la indicada por la manera en que tocaba los libros – respondí.

Titubeó por un instante; pareció cambiar lo que iba a decir, haciéndome fruncir el seño, esperando, mas fue en vano.

Contempló el paisaje del exterior. San Diego rebosaba vida por el sol, las personas caminaban sin preocupación pues el tráfico era casi inexistente.

-¿Cómo fue que te empezó a gustar Brown? – pregunté. Esta chica siempre me hacía querer saber más sobre ella.

-Un amigo de mis padres me lo "presentó". Se llama Elijah; hace tiempo que no lo veo, ya que regresó a Inglaterra para tocar violín en la Filarmónica – contestó con nostalgia.

Hice una mueca pues su tono delataba su cariño.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – inquirí con seriedad.

Me miró con extrañeza.

-Mmm, creo que treinta y ocho – exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Afortunadamente llegamos a las rejas para entrar al parque más pronto de lo que esperaba. La guié posando una mano en su hombro: eran tan menuda.

No sé por qué pero no me gustó mucho la mención de ese tal Elijah; tal vez ya me había hecho un idea sobre su predilección de compañía, imaginando que prefería la femenina y que yo era uno de los pocos, además de Mikaelson, pertenecientes al otro género.

¡Qué engreído!, pensé avergonzado de mí mismo.

Elena caminó contenta hacia la venta de algodón de azúcar y peluches.

-¡Hacía tantos años que no venía! – dijo con los ojos chiquitos por la enorme sonrisa que hacía resplandecer su cara. Me ofreció una bolsa de algodón igual a la suya.

Lo azucarado que se desasía en mi lengua me hizo recordar mi infancia.

También compró una jirafa de felpa, blanca con manchas celestes en lugar de cafés; era cómica.

-Mi nuevo color favorito – susurró ida, suspirando luego.

Ladeé la cabeza y ella se alejó rápidamente de mí, como si escapara ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se recargó en la baranda, observando a los elefantes que se hallaban a varios metros por debajo.

-Falta poco para la reunión – comenté; no obstante, ella miraba a los animales con desánimo, ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Es desconsolador – murmuró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tanta belleza recluida cual prisioneros. Su condición exótica los condenó para que despiadados los capturaran – contestó abarcando el lugar con un ademan. Bajó la cabeza, jugando con los ojos del peluche.

-A veces es la única manera de salvarlos, como en el caso del panda gigante en China – intenté reconfortarla – Allí los protegen contra los cazadores.

-Sí, bueno. Ellos tienen nobles motivos, pero no todos son así – suspiró de nuevo – Es injusto, Damon.

Palideció.

-Digo, profesor… disculpe – sus pies de movían sin cesar como cuando Anna quería ir al baño, supuse que era por los nervios.

-Está bien. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila – en realidad se sintió genial, si bien al principio me sorprendió - ¿Permitirías que te animara llevándote donde Brown?

Ojalá eso funcionara. Hoy la joven se encontraba un tanto sensible, provocando que quisiera animarla.

-Claro – intentó mostrarse alegre.

Fuimos al Museo de Arte de San Diego, sentándonos en dos sitios de la primera fila tras entregar las entradas que adquirí hace tres meses, apenas me enteré de la noticia de que el escritor volvía al país por la gira promocional.

-Bienvenidos, señores y señoras – saludó cordialmente una anciana robusta, de voz suave – Hoy tenemos el placer de tener como invitado al autor de aclamados Bestsellers como _El Código da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ – el lugar prorrumpió en aplausos, los míos y los de Elena eran los más entusiastas.

Años buscando una oportunidad así para conocerlo, y finalmente lo lograba, en compañía de la delicada Srta. Gilbert. Se mordía ambos labios, mirando para todos lados, buscándolo.

-Imagino que ya saben a quién me refiero, así que sin mayores dilaciones, ¡les presento a Dan Brown! – terminó la señora, saliendo del escenario.

La figura del estadounidense ingresó con paso inseguro, aunque dedicándonos un gesto simpático.

Era más pálido de lo que vi en fotos; desde mi posición distinguí sus ojos claros y cabello corto de color castaño claro. Llevaba su acostumbrada camisa de botones bajo un jersey que contrastaba por su tonalidad.

Algunos murmullos femeninos se escucharon por la sala.

-Muchas gracias – pronunció con nerviosismo. Su voz hizo eco en las blancas e impolutas paredes. Unos periodistas lo cegaron momentáneamente con los flashes de las cámaras, pero se recuperó prontamente, sospechaba que por la práctica – Me siento halagado de ver congregadas a tantas personas por motivo de mi reciente libro: _Infierno_.

Nos acomodamos en los puestos para escuchar mejor, a excepción de Elena que se negaba a despegarse del borde del asiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco con diversión.

-Sé que tras _El Símbolo Perdido_ en 2009 no publicaba otro libro, mas espero que comprendan que uno no puede apurar el transcurso de las cosas cuando se depende de la investigación y la inspiración. Este es uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos – exclamó – Estoy seguro de que ya conocen al personaje de Robert Langdon, ¿cierto?

Asentimos al unísono.

-En _Infierno_ este entrañable amigo se sumerge en una nueva aventura; en esta ocasión tendrá que descifrar el enigma relacionado con el mito de ciertas partes de _La Divina Comedia_ del italiano Dante Alighieri.

"Durante mi juventud, estudié la obra muy por encima, aunque ya desde aquel entonces despertó mi fascinación por la manera artística en la que se describían los lugares a los que según la religión, iríamos al morir.

"Mis padres, al ser un matemático y una compositora de música sacra, me inculcaron la inclinación por los códigos y el arte; uniendo esto a mi curiosidad innata, nos lleva a combinaciones un tanto extrañas"

Tras media hora abrió el panel de preguntas, contestando a cada una, como por ejemplo: si Langdon era su alter-ego, a lo que él repuso que "tal vez".

Eso me hizo reír, a mí no me engañaba, su forma para escribir y lo que notaba de su personalidad me hacían pensar que no era una idea por completo descabellada. Un joven moreno le preguntó sobre su preferencia por los grupos poderosos para amenazar a la humanidad, tachando a Robert de poseer complejo de héroe.

Se le salió una carcajada al interrogado.

-Creo que has dado en el blanco, amigo – dijo con soltura – Este personaje tiene que probar continuamente su coraje al momento de enfrentar grandes retos. ¿Y que mejor desafío que salvar al mundo? Por eso _Misión Imposible_ tuvo tanto éxito.

Varios reímos, entre ellos mi estudiante que se le salían las lágrimas por la diversión.

-Supo acallar sus comentarios mordaces, valiéndose de la inteligencia – manifestó impresionada.

-Verdaderamente es un "maestro" – bromeé aludiendo a la denominación con la que engañaron a Silas en _El Código da Vinci_. La Srta. Gilbert parecía asombrada, además de complacida por mi excelente humor.

A las 5 p.m. salimos de allí para volver a la universidad, a partir de donde iría a su residencia. A falta de mi carro, pues estaba en el taller para una reparación, me ofrecí a que camináramos juntos; el trayecto fue silencioso, mas no por eso incómodo.

-Realmente le agradezco esta experiencia, profesor – musitó con júbilo – Sin usted nunca hubiese ido a algo así.

Me sonrojé.

-De nada. Me divertí mucho hoy. Ya sé que en usted tengo una buena amiga – respondí produciendo en ella una mirada intensa que me hizo sentir de repente sofocado por el cuello del suéter.

-Hasta luego. De nuevo, gracias – dijo despidiéndose para entrar al edificio verde claro que albergaba a los estudiantes.

Me fui silbando, con las manos en los bolsillos, bastante satisfecho.

**Nuevo capi! La inspiración me vino súbitamente mientras estaba en la cama. Creo que me hizo bien el ir ayer a la librería con un amigo, comprar 4 libros y uno regalado (muajaja) y ver la tarde de hoy unos capis de TVD. No puedo creer los muchos comentarios que tuve tras la actualización pasada; incluso hoy me llegó uno. Verdaderamente les agradezco a todos aquellos que aun sin cuenta en Fanfiction se toman en tiempo para decirme sus opiniones! También aprecio el hecho de que namile y soly13 pongan el fic como favorito o lo sigan. Quizás se pregunten por qué tomé a Dan Brown, pero es que mi amigo y yo ya estamos super ansiosos esperando que el dichoso libro salga en nuestro país, jeje! Respuestas a reviews:**

**YAZMIN V: Gracias por tu comentario! :)**

**elena prada: gracias! Saludos para Bolivia ;)**

**Guest: D verdad se sienten igual que los personajes? Que lindo! Muchísimas gracias!**

**nilda (Guest): Jaja, me recordaste a Tarzán! Muchas gracias.**

**anael (Guest): Detecto a una argentina? Bienvenida! Has leído los demás? A cuáles te refieres? O.O Me has dejado intrigada, jeje. Gracias!**

**UshieVictoria: Hola! Me encanta ver tus opiniones tan dedicadas, me emociona mucho ver un review gordito, aunque también me da miedo porque pienso: ay, me descuartizarán con críticas! Uno está acostumbrado al Delena salvaje, como dices, muy cierto. Saludos, Victoria! .9**

**Romynii: sí, salieron de la uni. Escapar de la rutina es una gran novedad para Damon. Sipi dipi, Elijah aparecerá creo que en el prox capi, se mostrará su punto de vista, y sus planes quizás tomen por sorpresa a más de una. Es que él es tan bello, tan clásico! Desde que lo vi interactuando con Elena en la serie, quedé con ganas de +, jeje. Gracias por escribir, Beta Reader :)**

**(X cierto tal vez comience a escribir un fic de Twilight pues ya comienza otra estapa de mi primera historia: Rosas y Oscuros) Besitossssssssss!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

(Editado: Muchas gracias a YAZMIN V, Raquel (Guest) y UshieVictoria por hacerme ver mi error sobre las edades. NOTA: En el siguiente capi les contesto los reviews. Un beso, chicas!)

AVISO: Elena tiene 22 años, Damon 35 y Elijah 38 :)

**Elijah POV**

Bajé del avión agradeciendo el aire cálido de San Diego. Apreciaba Inglaterra, cierto, pero mis huesos ya estaban calados del frío, a pesar de que mi familia era originaria de allí y me arrastraban en vacaciones para que fuera.

Sonreí contento, recordando a Esther y Mikael: eran los mejores padres del mundo y como hijo único podía disfrutarlos plenamente.

Después de recoger las maletas me dirigí a una librería cercana. Le llevaría un regalo a Elena; esa chiquilla me tenía más trastornado a medida que iba creciendo, ¡me sentía como un pedófilo!

Era el mejor amigo de Miranda y Grayson desde la secundaria, me tenían total confianza ¿y cómo les pagaba yo? Mirando embobado a la pequeña Gilbert las contadas ocasiones que hablaba frente a mí o cuando vigilaba que estuviese bien en su escuela.

Cuando era muy niña, me conmovían los pocos dientitos blancos que salían para desesperación suya, aquellos mechones castaños y vivarachos ojos. Su hoyuelo en la mejilla al reír por escucharme tocar me enorgullecía.

Suspiré. Sí, siempre la adoré, y de grande… se volvió aún más hermosa. Era una princesa y desgraciadamente yo era un hombre muy cercano que no podía dejar de admirarla.

Mi mano titubeó para empujar la puerta de vidrio de la librería. La razón de que tomara el primer vuelo, sin importarme la hora, era que decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ahora que ya pisaba suelo firme, me carcomían las dudas.

Finalmente entré, seguramente creían que era loco por el tiempo que duré afuera, y me centré en el fondo del lugar donde conseguí _El Poder de Seis_ de Pittacus Lore, pues sabía que ella no lo conseguía fácilmente.

Incluso ya planeaba de cual color forrarlo, buscaría papel rojo, que era su favorito desde su infancia. Me detuve abruptamente en medio de mi entusiasmo: ¿realmente planeas conquistarla? Elena tenía 22 años y yo 38 ¿y si le parecía un viejo, o peor, me consideraba un hermano, o… tío?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Esto era una maldición contra mí, sin duda. Varias veces me lo dije: no te enamores, no lo hagas Elijah.

Mas fue inevitable.

Esa chica de brillantes orbes me cautivaba con su risa musical, frases astutas e inteligentes, además de su cuidado para tratar los libros, viéndolos como auténticos amigos.

Me fijé en la portada. El fondo azul con una mujer mirando la lejanía me hizo identificarme: percibía su soledad, tan perdida como yo.

Emprendí el camino hacia el mostrador, donde se hallaba una vendedora demasiado entusiasta para mi desagrado; preferí ignorarla: nunca me gustaron esas mujeres que coqueteaban a la más mínima oportunidad.

La muerte de los Gilbert también me afectó, muchísimo. Fueron mi grupo desde siempre; éramos confidentes y nos apoyábamos en todo.

Grayson fue el bromista que me hacía sonreír cuando las cosas en el mundo de la música clásica se tornaban muy pesadas, mientras que Miranda era esa voz sensata que me inducía a ratificar mis errores.

Elena por su lado, se volvió más tímida con el fallecimiento; incluso el leve acercamiento que teníamos se esfumó. Sin embargo, la entendía: no era sencillo lo que pasaba, así que preferí irme para no atosigarla.

Salí del centro comercial dentro del aeropuerto y tomé un taxi para ir a mi apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Al abrir la puerta y ver el mobiliario y olor conocido me sentí en casa. La mayoría estaba protegida por sábanas blancas para evitar el polvo, pero los reconocía como parte de mi vida.

Me preparé un bocadillo para después ventilar el lugar; el suéter lo colgué en el armario casi vacío. Lo que no me gustaba era tener que arreglar mis cosas en sus lugares correspondientes, era odioso.

Durante la noche pude sentarme a ver televisión, prefiriendo el acostumbrado _Nat Geo_ y en comerciales, sintonizaba el canal de cocina, donde esta vez cortaban en rodajas unas manzanas con el fin de hacer un pastel, haciéndome pensar en Elena (otra vez).

A ella le encantaban.

Busqué su foto de graduación en el celular. El birrete y toga roja le sentaba a la perfección, resaltaba más que nunca; aunque claro, esa chica jamás dejaría de ser mi faro en la oscuridad.

Admiré la foto por no sé cuánto tiempo. Posteriormente forré el regalo, ya que sabía lo mucho que le complacía rasgar el papel para descubrir una sorpresa, sin interesarle cuan pequeña fuera.

Era preciosa, sagaz, perseverante y humilde.

-Ay, Elena, Elena. Intentaré hacerte sentir una centésima parte de mi amor por ti. Debo dejar mis temores atrás – susurré, pactando conmigo mismo – Sólo espero que Grayson no me atormente en las noches como castigo.

Mañana iría a verla en la universidad, si bien tuviese que pasar el día entero esperando para que coincidiéramos. Lo conseguiría.

**Elijah ha llegado, señores! Ay, me encantó su manera de pensar. ¿Diganme si acaso no es un dulce? A Damon le tocará fuerte por el contincante, muajaja. Respuestas a reviews:**

**Raquel (Guest): Tienes razón, estaban muy cómodos juntos. Lo de la declaración... ni yo misma lo sé, jeje. La cuestión es que será difícil para Damon identificar sus sentimientos, porque nunca se había enamorado. En eso es virgen, jajajaja.**

**saakuraa: Jaja, muchas gracias linda! Aprecio bastante tu dedicado comentario! Sí, celos, malditos celos... OH vamos, no es molestia, tranqui. Un abrazo ;)**

**anael (Guest): Exacto, será complejo :( Vaya, la de Meredith? Ay, disculpa entonces, es que no sé como continuarla, a diferencia de Rosas y Oscuros que actualizo contantemente. Jaja, gracias por lo de "profunda", al menos lo intento ;)**

**UshieVictoria: eeeeee, me alegra eso Vic: que puedan sentirlos tan cercanos como yo al escribir. Ay, que bueno que te gustó lo de Brown, estuve días investigándolo. Luego me dices que tal te pareció Elijah, si?**

**YAZMIN V: Oh, gracias! Efectivamente irán poco a poco. Ese fic me parece conocido, apenas pueda lo leeré, aunque tendré que pelear con mi inglés, pues aún no lo manejo del todo, pero gracias por la sugerencia. Un abrazo :)**

**Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Elena, ¿conseguiste la recopilación de Cortázar? – preguntó Bonnie muy nerviosa, mientras salíamos de Literatura Latinoamericana II.

En momentos como este me alegraba haber cursado la optativa Español hace tres semestres, con tal de poder leer esas otras obras apasionantes. Hasta ahora mis favoritos eran: sor Juana por su sarcasmo y astucia al escribir (sin olvidar sus apasionados poemas), Singüenza y Góngora por las vicisitudes de su personaje Alonso Ramírez y este año iniciamos el estudio de autores más contemporáneos como Borges y Cortázar, cuyos ingenios deleitaban mi mente.

Sonreí de buen humor.

-Tras mucha persuasión para que el vendedor me lo guardara, ¡lo pude comprar ayer! – dimos saltitos de la dicha.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué genial! – contestó mi amiga en perfecto español - ¿Por qué saltamos?

-No lo sé – reímos sin motivo. Pasó un brazo por mi hombro y puso carita tierna.

-Bonnie Bennet, ¿qué quieres? – inquirí arqueando una ceja, fingiendo molestia.

-Es que… ¿podrías prestármelo para sacarle copia? Por fissss- el sonido de la "s" quedó como un siseo que me hizo picar el oído. Le tapé la boca, agrandó los ojos, resaltando que pestañeaba repetidamente como aquellas películas viejas.

Me di por vencida.

-De acuerdo – me dio varios besitos en la mejilla, provocando que se me escapara una carcajada – Te lo presto, con la condición de que me lo cuides con tu vida.

Puso los brazos en jarra.

-Oye, el libro de _Moby Dick_ te lo devolví enterito – recordó entrecerrando los ojos y agitando su cabello.

-Bueno, es verdad. Entonces serás privilegiada, querida: porque serás la primera que lo lea. Aún no salgo de los textos que mandaron – expresé con un puchero.

Adoraba mi carrera con el alma; sin embargo, era estresante que con tantos libros que mandaban en diferentes asignaturas, no pudiese admirarlos sin prisa, acumulándose los que me llamaban la atención en lo personal, ya sea de la misma temática o sobre Bestsellers.

-Eres la mejor amiga del universo – dijo haciendo una reverencia y se fue.

Puse los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones sus locuras rivalizaban con las de Caroline, pero las quería bastante.; se estaban volviendo unas hermanas para mí.

Miré el cartel de anuncios, donde destacaba un afiche señalando que pronto habría una exposición de fotografía en la escuela de Periodismo. Saqué mi agenda y bolígrafo, queriendo reorganizar mis horarios con tal de ir.

-Me satisface enormemente que ya no seas tan tímida.

Se me cayó el bolígrafo y el cuadernito.

Esa voz.

Ay, mi Dios. Ese tono varonil. Mis piernas flaquearon al recoger las cosas que ya me tendían unas manos. Sabía quien estaba junto a mí, incluso sin encararlo. Recordaba perfectamente su estilo clásico, usualmente vestido de traje, mandíbula cuadrada y penetrantes ojos oscuros.

-Elijah – susurré cuando lo miré. Aquel hombre lucía… ¿divertido? Y con ojos brillantes. Los míos se llenaron de lágrimas al reaccionar ante las memorias que su sereno porte evocaba.

Lo abracé impulsivamente. ¡Hasta seguía oliendo igual! Sus masculinos brazos me rodearon, haciéndome sentir la suave tela de su chaqueta de tres botones, que si mal no estaba, llevaría suelto el primero de los tres, como era habitual en él.

-Perdóname por ser tan tosca contigo – murmuré con vergüenza, refiriéndome a que intuía que por mi causa se fue: por tratarlo fríamente al fallecer mis papás.

_Estúpida, ni que fueses tan importante_ – replicaba constantemente mi subconsciente, aunque no lograba evitarlo: él me hacía rememorar a los que culpé por dejarme sola con su súbita partida.

Me atrajo más, rodeando mi cintura, y guardando con destreza mis pertenencias en el bolso. Levantó mi cara para darme un beso en la frente.

Era cálido. Me sentía realmente a salvo.

-No importa lo que haya pasado – secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, observándome con infinita ternura.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sólo contemplándonos: él clamaba por decir algo con miles de expresiones en su rostro. Al final dijo:

-¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?

Me sobresalté al recordar que nos hallábamos en medio de un pasillo de la facultad, con varios curiosos. Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, provocando su risa.

Ofreció su brazo para que entrelazara mis manos, entretanto descendíamos a la planta baja.

-Te extrañé, Elena – exclamó cuando pasábamos por las puertas de acceso. El labio me tembló, mas intenté sonreír.

-Y yo a ti – contesté.

Tras eso fuimos a _La Vita_, una pizzería cercana, que frecuentaba de niña. Afortunadamente ha estado a mi alcance tanto en la época de mis padres como en la universitaria, pero tenía tiempo que no iba para allá.

El camino fue bastante animado, nuestros pies anduvieron solos, conociendo el trayecto de memoria. Me contó acerca de las canciones que compuso cuando la Filarmónica le daba un respiro, además de cuánto apreció su estadía con ellos: los consideraba su "otra" familia.

-La primera es la de sangre, junto a la de los Gilbert – me guiñó un ojo – Para mí, ustedes forman un todo.

En eso entramos al acogedor restaurant, haciendo tintinear la campanilla. Me fijé en que todavía estaban los característicos manteles de cuadros blancos y rojos por doquier; al fondo divisé a Ignazzio, cuyo semblante relució al vernos.

-¡Elena! ¡Elijah! Qué _piacere_ tenerlos por _questo_ lugar. – sí, sus palabras solían mezclarse con el italiano. Sonreí muy feliz: estas eran mis raíces, mi gente.

Me sentía en casa. A ambos nos dio sendos besos en las mejillas.

Quizás hoy era el día de darme besos. Me preguntaba si Damon accedería a hacerlo también.

Negué con la cabeza, alejando esas absurdas ideas.

-Ignazzio, ¿cómo estás? – pregunté dándole un fuerte abrazo. Él me despeinó y palmeó la espalda de mi acompañante, casi sacándole el aire.

-Oh, _piccola_. Estoy contento. _¡Molto!_ ¡Aquí en _La Vita_, seguimos teniendo los mejores clientes de _tutto il mondo_! – exclamó extasiado. Nos llevó a una mesa alejada del barullo por las parejas, amigos que se reunían tras mucho tiempo, hablando de trivialidades y padres con sus hijos.

_Mamá, papá. Los echo tanto de menos_ – pensé al mirarlos.

Elijah tomó mi mano, adivinando mi pesar. El chef y dueño presionó mis cachetes, poniéndome su sombrero, intentando animarme. Levanté el dedo pulgar, aprobatoriamente, relajándolos.

Nuestro amigo trajo la especialidad de la casa: pizza de mozzarella y pepperoni, junto a refresco de cola. La boca se me hizo agua por su aspecto y olor apetecibles.

-Si no empiezas, me lo comeré completo – bromeó Elijah.

-Jo, como si pudieras ganarle a esta campeona, ¿o ya olvidaste que cuando mamá preparaba estofado, yo me zampaba tres platos?

Hizo una mueca.

-Damita del orgullo, eso fue hace años. Puede que mi estómago se volviera resistente por las grasas que tuve que consumir en Inglaterra para no morir del frío – respondió antes de comer dos rebanadas de una sola vez.

Lo contemplé con asombro, riendo luego hasta que me quedé sin aire. ¡Se ahogaba por fanfarrón! Tuvo que tomar la mitad de su vaso extra grande de bebida, tratando de pasar la pimienta.

Le ofrecí mi refresco también. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, disculpándose.

Ladeé la cabeza, examinándolo: indudablemente se veía más maduro y decidido. Sus cortas pestañas oscuras, de las que me reía antes cuando jugaba a ponerle delineador, estaban quemadas en las puntas por el sol, pero continuaba siendo el hombre interesante que conocía.

-No has tocado tu comida. Se enfriará – apuntó, cortándome un generoso trozo.

-Gracias.

-De nada – contestó automáticamente. Siempre educado.

Volví a suspirar.

-Me refiero además al hecho de que estés aquí, conmigo – confesé sonrojándome.

Quedó sin habla durante unos minutos. Fingió quitarse un hilo invisible de su camisa, notando que aún llevaba su chaqueta, por lo que la colgó en el respaldar de la silla. Finalmente me observó, y muy intensamente. Reconocí esa mirada: era la misma que me dedicó tras recibir mi diploma de secundaria.

Sentí un agradable escalofrío.

-Mi placer, Elena – contestó – No sabes cuánto añoré a mi patria, su gente, pero más que nada a ti. Tan dulce y fascinante.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Un globo pasó volando, rozando mi cabeza, interrumpiéndonos.

Un pequeño niño corrió para atraparlo antes de que tocara la pizza, justo cuando nosotros reaccionábamos para hacer lo mismo.

-Disculpe, señorita – musitó un adorable niñito de piel tostada, con rizos brillantes.

-Tranquilo, no importa. Más bien el globo espantó a una fastidiosa mosca – dije para que se calmara.

Se sonrojó.

-¿En serio? ¿Flaubert le ayudó? – preguntó, tomando asiento en torno a la misma mesa.

-¿Flaubert? – exclamó Elijah con gentileza.

-Sí, señor. Es mi mejor amigo – señaló al globo rojo que ahora que me fijaba mejor, tenía dibujada una graciosa carita, mostrando un sonrisa con un único diente; me enterneció.

-Oh, vaya que fue oportuno. Ya veía a un coro de moscas persiguiéndome, como la ocasión en que los anti padrinos se escaparon del mundo mágico – respondí.

Se le salió una exclamación, saltando de contento.

-¡Abuela, la Srta. conoce _Los Padrinos Mágicos_! – gritó hacia atrás, llamando a una pareja de ancianos.

Mi amigo nos miró y percibiendo que los señores se apresuraban apenados, los invitó a comer con nosotros.

-Pero joven, eso sería… No, no. No pretendíamos importunarlos. ¡Venga acá, Gabriel! ¿Qué le he dicho? – regañó su abuelo.

El pequeñín agachó la cabeza.

-Por favor, acompáñennos. Después de todo, esta mesa es demasiado grande para dos – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito, como Bonnie.

Y así fue como comimos con unos completos extraños, quienes rápidamente se volvieron entrañables por su forma de ser. El niño, llamado Gabriel, poseía una imaginación despierta, exigiendo mis opiniones sobre casi la totalidad de los episodios de la serie animada, preguntándome incluso sobre cómo nació el hijo de Cosmo y Wanda.

Elijah por su parte no me quitó la vista de encima la mayor parte de la noche, y también parecía cómodo con los invitados.

Los ancianos, Emily y Sebastián, contaron sus incidentes en Francia y hablaron sin parar sobre el extraordinario parecido de mi amigo con el rostro, antaño juvenil, de su esposo.

Para mi regocijo, la Sra. Emily y yo acordamos que le leería a Gabriel varias historias en ciertas tardes que tuviese libres, pues ella ya no veía muy bien.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Le leeré _Las Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn_! – exclamé inspirada, mientras salíamos del restaurant que ya cerraba y Elijah me ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-¿Es del niño tremendo que tiene varias películas? – inquirió el infante colgado del brazo de su abuelo.

-Sí y no. Puede ser él, pero creo que estás pensando más en _Daniel el travieso_ – respondí.

Enrojeció.

-Bueno… también lo pensé. Pero digo… esa película que hace Frodo – continuó.

Quedamos extrañados, excepto Elijah que se retorció de la risa.

-"Frodo" sale en la película Oliver Twist. Su personaje es amigo del chico sobre el que te leerá Elena – el niño le chocó los cinco, feliz de que lo apoyaran. - ¿No se acuerdan? Elijah Wood actuó en dicho film en 1997 y también hizo de Frodo en _El Señor de los Anillos_ años después – explicó ante nuestros rostros desencajados.

Chasqué los dedos, recobrando el recuerdo.

-Ay, verdad- exclamé.

Me divertí un montón. Realmente necesitaba esto: sentir el amor rodeando a cada uno, palpable en el ambiente, tendiendo a mi lado a aquel que me inspiraba seguridad y un profundo cariño. Fue una de las mejores veladas de mi vida.

**Bueno, esto empezó como una ofrenda a aquellos autores (de nuestros países, puesto que la mayoría somos latinoamericanas) y me pareció pertinente que Elena los conociera, porque nuestros gustos son similares, jeje... y también se cuela un poco + de lo que veo en la uni :) Como muchas ya han notado, Elijah se volverá una competencia bastante fuerte para el profesor (el prox será Damon POV, que bullirá de molestia al escuchar ciertos comentarios de una morena y otra rubia) Gracias a girldelena, TVDLovers, stefaniaarevalo y Acharya - chan por colocar la historia como favorito! Respuestas a reviews:**

**YAZMIN V: Apenas pueda la leeré. Tu táctica en serio es una de las más eficaces para aprender inglés, al igual que las canciones. Sí, tenías absoluta razón con el tema de la edad: tiene 38 :)**

**Raquel (Guest): Epale! Gracias Raquel! Jeje, este... el pobrecito debe salir "x el bien mayor" Y tal como dices será fundamental para que Damon se aclare. Cierto, esa edad que puse fue un asco, jaja ;)**

**anael (Guest): Es muy tierno. Sabes? También pienso lo mismo. Al principio sólo creía que su participación era para que el Delena se diera, pero su personaje está tomando tanta fuerza que a Elena realmente le resultará dicícil elegir en su momento. Gracias x entender! Jaja, lo intentaré ;)**

**UshieVictoria: Eli? Ay, eso me dio bastante risa! Creí que te referías a Elizabeth de **_**Rosas y Oscuros**_**. Jaja, es que no estoy habituada a ese apodo, sorry. Muy buena puntualización, Victoria. Gracias a ti y a las demás chicas me di cuenta de mi error garrafal (DISCULPEN) Suerte linda!**

**Beauty´s souls: Ay, tranqui, más bien te agradezco en el alma que t sigas pasando x aquí, y me dejes comentarios tan bonitos, ade+ de colocar el fic como favorito! Esa idea de la literatura me vino también porque me gusta, pero se está intensificando x mi carrera (mi mamá ya se está volviendo loca con tantos libros q compro, y dice: uff, todavía te faltan 9 semestres +! Seguirás adquiriendo x montón! jeje) y la manera de incluirlo se me ocurrió por un fic (bueno su traducción), que se llama **_**La Universidad de Edward Masen**_**. ES ABSOLUTAMENTE GENIAL! Y tengo entendido que en ella se basa **_**El Infierno de Gabriel**_**. La fantasía profe - alumna creo que nadie nos la quitará ;)**

**Un beso enorme desde Venezuela a todos?/ todas las que leen este fic! Nos vemos! **

**P.S: No sean tímidos, se valen opiniones sobre los libros que creen que han leído Elena y Damon. A ver cuánto creen conocer a estos personajes como profesor y estudiante :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Damon POV**

-Vamos, Damon. Sólo serán unas cuantas copas – insistió Sage muy cerca de mí, causando que me apartara de sopetón. ¡Maldición! Justamente hoy que me quedé más tiempo del necesario en el salón, consiguió abordarme.

-Lo lamento. Estoy ocupado – musité tomándola de los hombros, evitando que me besara.

Enarcó una perfecta ceja delineada.

-Siempre dices lo mismo – susurró desdeñosamente.

Suspiré.

-Tal vez porque aún no entiendes la indirecta – murmuré, mirándola gélidamente.

Ella rió.

-¿De verdad crees que eso me detendría? – se paró de una manera que resaltaba sus curvas en aquella camisa ceñida y pantalones de cintura alta – Sabes que haríamos una buena pareja. Te lo llevo diciendo desde nuestros tiempos universitarios.

Su perfume dulzón me estaba intoxicando. Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-No. Me. Atraes – enfaticé cada palabra con fastidio – deja de acosarme.

Soltó un chillido.

-¿Acaso te gusta alguien? – tras decirlo, cambió su expresión desencajada a una llena de ironía – Sería una novedad.

Quizás si se lo confirmaba, me dejaría en paz. Volví a cerrar la puerta.

-De hecho estoy enamorado – inventé. Sage me contemplaba incrédula; decidí asegurar mi treta – Es imposible no adorarla: es dulce, inteligente, hermosa y humilde; no como tú, vulgar y superficial.

Para mi alivio no osó seguirme cuando la dejé con la palabra en la boca.

¡Qué mujer tan pesada! Dios. Saqué mi celular para revisarlo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

**Enchiladas de pollo a las 8.**

**No faltes, hermanito ;)**

Sonreí. Era un mensaje de Anna. Me alegraba bastante que finalmente asimilara la comida con mejor talante, usualmente tenía que reñirla para que se comiera, como mínimo, la mitad de los alimentos puestos en su plato.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando a la Srta. Gilbert. Tal vez quisiera acompañarnos.

_Ojalá que sí_ – deseé con fervor.

Mi reloj marcaba las 6:30 p.m. Fruncí el seño, abatido. Seguramente ya habría salido del edifico.

Bueno, en otra ocasión será.

-¡Ay, Bonnie! ¡Es que era tan guapo, tan regio! Elegante y caballeroso – la voz de Caroline Forbes me hizo levantar la vista, notando que iba delante de mí, charlando con la Srta. Bennet con ojos brillantes.

_Mujeres_ – pensé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Y lo mejor no es eso, sino que Elena fue la afortunada en irse con él – exclamó dando palmaditas entusiastas.

Me detuve en seco. ¿Qué?

Bonnie sonreía contenta, ansiosa de más información.

-Si hubieses visto la manera en la que se abrasaron y miraron – prosiguió la rubia, emitiendo un suspiro soñador – Parecían dos almas gemelas que se reencuentran tras muchas adversidades, reafirmando el destino de los enamorados.

A estas alturas mis piernas tomaron la iniciativa, conduciéndome a seguirlas con prontitud, pues se alejaban y no podría seguir escuchándolas. ¿Almas gemelas? ¿Elena tenía novio? ¿Pero cómo…? No me había dicho nada.

Mi respiración se aceleró, al tiempo de que también mi sentido auditivo se volvió agudo, atento a cualquier otra mención de la castaña; en eso comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, provocando que me ocultara tras varias personas para que no me vieran.

-¡Damon! ¿Mañana vendrás a la reunión? – preguntó Stefan, pegándome un susto.

Las chicas voltearon y me escudriñaron como si supieran mis anteriores intenciones. Me sonrojé. Apreté los puños por lo interrupción.

-Si, nos vemos – musité agitado, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de continuar hablando, para poder seguir a las jóvenes. Salí de la facultad, buscándolas, pero sin éxito. Ahora ya no podría enterarme de la identidad del susodicho.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, pensativo. Así que la Srta. Gilbet se reencontró con alguien, desbordando entusiasmo.

La cola para las compras era corta, me percaté vagamente. ¿Quién era ÉL? ¿Y por qué se fueron juntos? ¿A dónde?

-Profesor Salvatore, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

Salí de mi ensimismamiento, viendo a Manuel, el vendedor, expectante ante mi pedido.

-Sí… eh, por favor – contesté.

Me miró con extrañeza.

Al sentarme, bebí un sorbo de mi cappuccino. Me encontraba atónito al analizar la situación: realmente me importaba lo que hiciera Elena; lo atribuí a que era huérfana y consideraba que éramos amigos, mas los argumentos no me satisfacían del todo.

Veamos… ¿qué sentí al escuchar esas revelaciones?

Mmm.

**-Asombro:** Eso era normal, hasta ahí íbamos bien. ¿Qué más?

**-Molestia:** me hirvió la sangre al saber que estaba con otro hombre, y no conocer la magnitud de su cercanía emocional. Debía replantearlo. No, no fue simple molestia, sino **rabia**.

**-¿Envidia?:** imaginé a un sujeto de cara distorsionada que la llevaba de la mano. Las sonrisas resplandecientes que se dedicaban, me hicieron querer ser yo quien la acompañaba. En mi mente la veía fresca y jovial, como cuando fuimos al parque. Cómoda. La posibilidad de que alguien más le provocara eso me trastornó.

Al terminar la bebida, casi me ahogo. Súbitamente recordé a quien le pertenecían las descripciones que hice para despistar a Sage. Eran rasgos sumamente encantadores, de los que fácilmente me "enamoraría".

-Elena – susurré sin poder creerlo.

¡A ella me refería! Ay no. ¡NO! Esto no era bueno.

La estaba viendo como mujer, en el sentido completo de la palabra, olvidando que era mi alumna y trece años menor que yo. Evoqué las sensaciones que produjo la conversación de la Srta. Forbes.

¿Rabia, envidia y dolor?

La taza estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos cuando me di cuenta:

Estaba celoso.

Por primera vez en mi vida, lo estaba.

**Ay, gracias al cielo ya pude actualizar! Este capi lo escribí hace 2 días, pero el internet se cayó (gracias a un ratero, ashhh, q rabia!) En fin, ya volví :) Como ven Damon esta REALMENTE afectado x la noticia, se está volviendo loco, muajajaja. En este epi adoré aún + a Caroline, jeje; y como muchas de ustedes han dicho, sí que le tocará fuerte en la pelea x Elena :) Estoy tan feliz! Acabo de revisar la administración de historias y he quedado muy sorprendida: 10 capítulos y 50 reviews! GRACIAS DE VERDAD! Ustedes mejoran mis días con sus comentarios :) Hablando de eso, aquí sus respuestas:**

**Acharya-chan: eso se verá :) Este episodio es más Damon que otra cosa, seguro que te gustará. Gracias x comentar! **

**Catherine Storr: Cat, BIENVENIDA! Jaja, d 1 solo golpe? Ay, gracias linda :) Fue como si estuviese ahí por lo que dijo la rubia, ya sabes que es muy "descriptiva" jaja. Cuando tenga que encararlos al estar juntos sí que le tocará difícil. Gracias por seguir la historia; no sabes cuánto me emociona que tú, junto con Ushie también me lean aquí :)**

**Daia Murii: D verdad? Es que es taaaan cuchi. Jaja! Después me dices que te pareció lo de Damon :) Gracias x el favorito**

**Raquel (Guest): tan dulce! Yo también los extrañaba, m hicieron falta en esas 2 semanas que no actualicé el 10. Definitivamente Elena siente algo x Elijah, pero la intensidad y desde cuando se averiguará luego :) Nope, este capi no es Delena de forma directa, pero la opinión del Salvatore será fundamental para lo que viene**

**Beauty´s souls: Lo de Gabriel me enteré hace poco en un blog y también quedé O.O GRACIAS! M encanta responderles a cada uno: es una manera de retribuirles que se tomen el tiempo para comentar. Cada alerta de review me hace sonreir como tonta, jeje. También te mando abracitos sicológicos ;)**

**UshieVictoria: Relax, llámalo como quieras. No tenía idea d q ya tenía ese apodo O.O A mi primito y a mí nos encantan los padrinos, jeje. Si supieras que cuando terminé el capi fue q m di cuenta de lo de la pizzería y el niño; lo único q tenía planeado era q se reunieran :) Gracias x comentar Victoria**

**anael (Guest): Yeah! Es un caballero :) Bueno... no te puedo prometer que no pase a mayores jaja. Pues gracias, q halago! Mira, m dejaste con la intriga: q fue lo q t causó gracia? Anda, dime :) Él está eschavetado x los celos pues jamás los había sentido, y eso que apenas está reconociendo sus sentimientos. El problema del review fue xq tuve q editar varios episodios. Cometí otro error gigante: Dan Brown es inglés, no británico; estaba q m ahorcaba al releer esa parte. Es q m confundió con su aspecto :( Sorry**

**Ale1864: Bienvenida! En serio? Muchas gracias (sonrojo)**

**YAZMIN V: Gracias. Sí señor, tendrá q esforzarse bastante**

**Sahethel Salvatore: Muchísimas gracias x colocar como favorito nada más y nada menos q a CUATRO d mis fics! M siento honrada, Sahethel! :)**

**Phillyel erit lux: jaja, gracias x tu bonito comentario y colocarlo a favoritos! Elijah es fenomenal, volviendo difícil elegir entre él y Damon**

**00Marie00: gracias x comentar y seguir la historia :)**

**Gracias también a Butter014, lalata23, thequeenofhearts27 y tefi96 x seguir la historia o darle a favoritos :) ****P.S: Los q estén leyendo también Twilight Radio no se preocupen, ya tengo listo el nuevo capi (que será Jacob POV), pero tengo q sacar un tiempito para pasarlo a la compu**

**Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas tras la llegada de Elijah y me sentía optimista, era como si su presencia me permitiera tener cerca a mis padres. La sensación de protección no desaparecía cuando estaba entre sus brazos, ni siquiera porque me abrazara más que de costumbre; era peculiar en él tanta efusividad.

Quizás realmente me extrañó.

Estábamos estableciendo una especie de rutina para nada desagradable: en las tardes: después de salir de su trabajo como instructor de música, me buscaba en la residencia y caminábamos hacia la universidad.

Algunas veces me dejaba llevar el estuche de su delicado violín.

Mientras me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi habitación estudiantil, admiraba la perfección de las cuerdas, tensadas por el puente, para que el instrumento emitiera notas sublimes, que iban de lo melancólico al máximo regocijo.

Elijah era un artista al tocarlo. Suspiré: deseaba escucharlo de nuevo.

-¿Alguna vez podrías volver a tocar el violín, para mí? – musité con anhelo.

Se alejó de la ventana para mirarme impresionado, dedicándome luego una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Elena – respondió dichoso – Si no tuviéramos que irnos ya, lo haría.

Guardé el instrumento con cuidado.

-De nuevo gracias por el regalo – exclamé. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar que se haya enterado de que buscaba el segundo libro de _Los Legados de Lorien_, tan sólo revisando mi Facebook, el cual casi ni veía.

Para mi vergüenza, ni siquiera me acordaba de que lo tenía agregado.

Acarició mi mejilla con gentileza.

-Me alegra que te gustara – dijo con sencillez.

Cuando íbamos hacia el campus me hizo infinidad de preguntas, sobre mis clases y profesores, mostrándose orgulloso de mi promedio.

-¡La profesora Rebekah es tan astuta! Siempre consigue la manera de vincular las respuestas a nuestras interrogantes con la forma de pensar de los griegos. – comenté ilusionada porque alguien externo al ambiente académico me escuchara - ¿Sabías que ellos tomaban el dolor como aleccionador por excelencia? Creían que entre más se sufría, más se aprendía.

-De allí que _Edipo Rey_ y _Antígona_ gustaran tanto – comentó riendo.

-¡Exacto! Sin olvidar que en esas, como en el resto de las tragedias, tenían que enfrentarse a la parte que los volvía más vulnerables: la familia. Hacerlo era peor que cualquier combate bélico – continué.

En ese momento nos hallábamos afuera del aula de Damon. De pronto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de tocar su mentón, que se veía oscurecido por los vellos que sobresalían, haciéndolo lucir muy adulto.

-Deberías afeitarte – señalé divertida – Podrías pichar a alguien.

Mis dedos no conseguían dejar de sentir el principio de su barba. La sensación era… curiosa.

-Srta. Gilbert, ¿entrará o no?

Empalidecí y me giré inmediatamente. Los ojos azules de Damon me impresionaron con su dureza.

Quedé con la boca abierta. Hace días andaba así, aunque al menos hoy me hablaba; las anteriores veces parecía levemente nervioso en mi presencia y posteriormente me ignoraba por completo al intervenir.

-Claro – contesté. – Hasta luego – me despedí rápidamente de mi amigo que observaba al docente con cierto desdén, entretanto el Salvatore fruncía el seño.

Entré al salón, pero disimuladamente miré por la ventanilla, y afortunadamente escuchaba sus voces, aunque tenuemente.

-Supongo que tú eres Elijah – dijo el de ojos azules, tenso.

El aludido estaba desconcertado, mas lo enfrentaba provocador.

-Es correcto, ¿y usted?

-Damon Salvatore. Uno de los profesores de Elena – respondió, enderezándose, pareciendo más alto.

-Diría que es un gusto, pero creo que mentiría, Sr. Salvatore – musitó mi amigo.

Suprimí un gritito de horror. ¿Por qué se trataban de manera hostil?

Damon le dio la espalda para acceder al aula, provocando que casi corriera para sentarme. Varios me miraron con curiosidad, hasta que Caroline los distrajo contando una anécdota hilarante.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta bruscamente, por lo que pegamos un respingo. Permanecimos expectantes por largo rato, esperando que dijera algo, mas seguía de pie, conmocionado; me preocupé.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunté ansiosa.

Salió del sopor. Respiré aliviada; sin embargo, eso no duró mucho.

-Estupendamente – dijo sarcásticamente – A ver, Srta. Gilbert, usted que se la da de saberlo todo, ¿podría decirnos a quién se le considera a la par en ingenio que Shakespeare? – cruzó los brazos, desafiándome. Sus ojos emitían brillo alguno.

Parpadeé anonadada por su actitud.

-Christopher Marlowe – contesté tomando aire por la boca. Bonnie me miró inquieta.

-¿Nacionalidad?

-Inglesa.

-¿Obras reconocidas?

-_El Judío de Malta_, _La Vida de Eduardo II de Inglaterra_, _La Matanza en París_, y el más notable de sus escritos fue sin duda _La Trágica Historia del Doctor Fausto_.

Lucía determinado a hacerme preguntas sin cesar, sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

-Su figura tiende a tomarse como rival del _Bardo de Avon_, ¿por qué?

-Se piensa que su forma de narrar influyó en gran medida el estilo de William, pues fueron contemporáneos, dudándose incluso la autoría de ciertas obras – finalicé levantando el mentón. No sabía lo que se proponía, pero no me intimidaría.

-_Doctor Fausto_ fue inspirado en una leyenda alemana, cuyo personaje, con el mismo nombre que el del título, se hallaba obsesionado por las ansias de conocimiento, hasta llegar al punto de pactar con el diablo – apuntó Bonnie con tono serio, interrumpiendo la disputa.

El Salvatore parecía abochornado ahora, mas no emitió sonido, solamente se recostó de su escritorio.

¿Qué le ocurría por el amor a todos los cielos? Oculté mi cara con mi cabello al tomar notas, mientras él exponía con sequedad las virtudes de Marlowe. Por primera vez sentí ganas de que la clase terminara pronto.

Me contemplaba raramente, como si se encontrara dividido por dentro.

**Tras publicar el 11 hace dos días, aquí les llega el siguiente! jeje. Lo sé, Damon se está portando como un patán (y se dará cuenta un poco tarde). Debo decirles que hará sufrir un poco a nuestra Elenita con sus estupideces, así que se imaginarán que más bien la acercará a su contrincante sin querer :( Jajaja, noté que les gutó mucho su análisis emocional, sus celos... ;) Respuestas a sus lindos y gorditos reviews (me encantan!):**

**Catherine Storr: Gracias! Sipi dipi, lo reconoció, pero eso lo atormenta más. Jaja, Caroline es genial. Un abrazo :)**

**YAZMIN V: Ahora no sólo tendrá que definirse, sino también disculparse :( Muy cierto, Yazmin!**

**Daia Murii: Muchas gracias! Yo igual, jeje. Adoro leer sobre cualquier personaje (masculino) cuando se pone así. Uy, creo que su reacción al verlos juntos fue... desmedida, terrible. Un saludo :)**

**Raquel (Guest): Jajaja, sí, es bastante metódico. Ese lado de él, comencé a explorarlo en **_**Rosas y Oscuros**_**; el resultado en este fic me alegra! Gracias x esas ansias, me satisfacen enormemente :9 Nop, no les preguntó, pero "tomó al toro por los cuernos"**

**UshieVictoria: Gracias! creo que fuiste la única que notó la intervención de Sage :( Anna será de gran ayuda para que se de cuenta de las tonterías q comete.**

**Beauty´s souls: Jaja! Sí q tendrá q torturarse. Este... yo diría que puede q sí haya más que abracitos entre Elijah y Elena. Gracias! Diste en el clavo! Ella será fundamental. Gracias x darle a favorito a otros dos de mis fics! :)**

**Phillyel erit lux: Wujuu! Gracias! Sabes? este capi lo escribí ayer en borrador, al leer tu comentario en al mañana, me decidí a publicarlo hoy, jeje :) Aún no pasa por su mente la palabra "enamorado", eso se lo hará ver Anna. Te agradezco x seguir el fic!**

**P.S: En algún momento de la historia habrá una dedicatoria a una canción bastante romántica, al igual que unas citas literarias. Ya las tengo guardadas! es que estoy esperando el momento propicio para incluirlas, jeje.**

**Besos! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Damon POV**

Guardé el Camaro azul en el garaje, justo cuando anochecía y las luces de la calle se encendieron. Apenas se atisbaban las estrellas; el vecindario se sumía en el silencio, como si fueran el reflejo de mi alma vacía.

-Damon, llegas tarde – saludó Annabell, al llegar hasta mi posición – El pollo se enfrió – su expresión decayó al fijarse en mi rostro. Llevaba un moño desenfadado, recogiendo su cabellera azabache como la mía. Rezongué, intentando que bajo la excusa del mal humor se alejara; quería evitar su excesiva preocupación por un hermano con residuos por ataques de celos.

-Perdón, Ann. Hoy no tengo hambre – dije, empezando a ascender por la escalera.

-¡Pero lo hice con cariño! – respondió a mi espalda, con tono lastimero.

Cubrí mi cara con las manos; sería incapaz de dejarla así, seguramente se esforzó bastante al prepararlo. Volví sobre mis pasos.

-De acuerdo. Cenemos.

Brincó de alegría y danzó hacia la cocina; sonreí por primera vez en semanas, por lo que mis músculos faciales se quejaron por el desuso. Prendió la estufa, tarareando, parecía un tornado, aunque uno muy animado. Permanecí de pie, frente a la mesa, indeciso; al notar eso, ella me dio una ojeada amenazadora, así que obedecí su muda orden.

-Ahora, dime ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? – exigió, levantando el cucharón de madera, apuntándome. Me levanté con la excusa de colocar vasos y cubiertos, evitando responder.

-Tiene que ver con Elena ¿o me equivoco?

Me detuve por unos segundos, mientras alcanzaba las servilletas.

-No seas infantil – respondí. Se carcajeó, la miré sin comprender.

-¡Es en serio! Deberías dejar de creer que todo lo que me pasa está vinculado con esa joven – solté molesto.

Enarcó una ceja.

-Esa es una enorme mentira. Admítelo, por favor – dijo con los brazos cruzados, exasperada.

Quité la olla de la horilla y nos serví.

_No contestes, no lo hagas_ – suplicó mi sub - consciente.

-No sé de lo que hablas – repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Nos sentamos con tenso silencio en el ambiente. Anna detallaba mis expresiones, poniéndome más nervioso.

Suspiró.

-Confía en mí. Desahógate: se nota a leguas que algo te atormenta – susurró con una mirada dulce. En ese momento no supe si reír o llorar, ¿tan mal estaba? Jugué con la comida un rato, masticando poco realmente.

-Es sólo que – comencé – Está saliendo con Mr. Perfección.

De pronto se atragantó, así que tuve que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que recobrara el aliento.

-Con que a eso se reduce la cuestión: estás celoso – pronunció tras tomar agua. No era una pregunta; dejé el tenedor a un lado, e hice una mueca.

-Tienes razón – reconocí en voz baja – Hoy casi enloquecí cuando los vi muy próximos a mi, y contemplaba cómo Elena lo acariciaba con infinita ternura.

Mi hermana tenía los ojos chispeantes por la diversión.

-¿Qué hiciste tras verlos?

Enrojecí.

-Bueno – carraspeé – hablé superfluamente con el tipo y entré al salón.

Anna me colgaría si supiera la manera en que la traté. Creo que fui un bruto con la delicada Srta. Gilbert.

-No me digas que te portaste como idiota, Damon Salvatore – pidió con temor a la respuesta. Intenté sonreírle, quizás lograría menguar su furia así.

-¡Estás pasado de estúpido! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – me dio un leve golpe en la nuca que me sorprendió – Ay, Dios mío. Jamás pensé que tendría un pariente tan imbécil.

-Ya entendí, ¿si? Lo lamento. Es que quería que sintiese por unos minutos mi mismo pesar. Llevo tres malditas semanas dándole vueltas al asunto, tras escuchar hablar del "magnífico espécimen" de boca de Caroline Forbes – me halé los cabellos – Me provocó confusión, después nerviosismo, y disgusto. ¡Era una marea de sentimientos! ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?

-Imagino que ver a aquel hombre fue la gota que derramó el vaso – finalizó por mí. Respiré agotado. Sin darme cuenta deambulaba por el comedor como animal enjaulado.

-Ambos están ciegos – murmuró. Ladeé la cabeza.

-¡Oh, vamos! Elena y tú se atraen entre sí, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ella no me ve de esa manera – respondí con desaliento. Si fuese así indudablemente sería el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-¡Babea por ti! Te mira con admiración, devoción y…

Fruncí el seño. Terminó su plato en minutos, dejándome pasmado.

-Estaba delicioso – alardeó. Le tranqué el paso cuando iba hacia el fregadero.

-Te irás en cuanto termines lo que ibas a decir – presioné. Mi corazón albergó esperanzas por unos instantes.

-Es tu turno el descubrirlo, pero no lo lograrás si te portas como un asno – advirtió, arrugando la nariz como mamá al indignarse. La abracé, contento por el recuerdo que repentinamente suscitó, causándole incomodidad por mi efusividad.

-Sí que eres voluble – apuntó riendo mientras se iba. Escuché sus pasos llegar hasta el penúltimo escalón del primer puso, el que chirriaba, cuando gritó:

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu rival?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Elijah – contesté de igual forma, apretando los dientes. Corrió nuevamente hacia la cocina.

-Es un nombre elegante – exclamó con picardía.

-No lo es. Es… - busqué la palabra más adecuada para definir a ese fulano. ¿Pelele? ¿Mequetrefe? – Estirado.

Sí, eso lo definía bien con su continuo uso de trajes y cabello bien peinado.

Volvió a reír.

-Te prohíbo que te burles de tu hermano en tan penosa condición – musité, entretanto guardaba las sobras para empezar a lavar los trastes.

-Es imposible que lo cumpla. Resígnate – cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, como si disfrutara - ¿Qué más sabes de él?

Suspiré.

-Se desempeña como músico, tiene treinta y ocho años, estuvo en Inglaterra, tocando para la Filarmónica. Elena y él se conocen bastante y varias veces la ha acompañado a la universidad – cuando los veía juntos, aunque fuese de lejos, quería gritarle a quien fuera. Afortunadamente siempre había novatos en la facultad.

-WOW –respondió Anna.

-¿Se supone que eso me ayudará? – dije ácidamente, desesperándome.

-Ups, se me salió. Es que suena como el caballero ideal – se sonrojó, apenada – Lo primero que tendrás que hacer será controlarte, y lo segundo…

-Habla.

-Querido hermano, tendrás que conquistarla definitivamente – pensó un rato, provocando que me sudaran las manos por el suspenso - ¿Todavía recuerdas tus lecciones de piano?

¿Ah?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces tenemos media guerra ganada. Deja esto en manos de tu brillante pariente y no fallarás – la sonrisa que emitió me hizo tener escalofríos, pues se asemejaba al gato de Cheshire, el de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.

**Nuevo capi! Esta historia me tiene súper inspirada, casi que tengo que amarrarme para no seguir escribiendo tan seguido, jaja. Aprovecho las "mini vacaciones" q tengo en la uni :) 66 Comentarios! y 12 capítulos, GRACIAS! Los siguientes 2 episodios se centrarán en Elijah POV y la 1era charla sentimental de Elena y Damon (tengan paciencia, más q todo será preguntas y respuestas x su actitud y disculpas, pero q ayudarán a lo que vendrá luego) Respuestas a reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: Jaja, un pelín adorable. Elijah es, como decirlo? Bello (suspiro). Creo q m está gustando demasiado su personaje, quizás luego escriba sobre él solito :) Recuerda q es la 1era vez q interactúa tanto con hombres, así q no tiene idea. Lo d inocente, es una de las cualidades q + le gustan a sus 2 amados, jeje. Está asustado, cierto, x lo q hará hasta lo imposible x ella. En la serie también se pasa de suertuda, q envidia! jaja. En este capi sí q lo regañó :) Un abrazo!**

**Beauty´s souls: Eso esperamos! Gracias! Caroline y Bonnie sospechan, y le abrirán los ojos a su amiga en el momento adecuado. Jaja, habrá Delena para rato, relax. Es +, incluso he pensado en hacer 2da temporada, centrada en ellos en otro país (pero eso luego se verá de acuerdo a cómo se desenvuelva la historia). Diariamente tengo nuevas ideas sobre canciones, ojalá les guste cuando las incluya. Un beso :)**

**YAZMIN V: Cierto! Como él mismo lo dijo: "quería q se sintiera tan mal como yo", aunq sus metodos no son los mejores. Sí, eso es lo q hace y Elijah está feliz x esa "ayuda accidental", ya se fijó en su tono posesivo, y no le gustó mucho. Elijah será fundamental para q Elena madure 1 poco sobre qué esperar en el amor :)**

**Daia Murii: Gracias! Sí, es lamentable. Pronto Damon le hará grandes detalles a la protagonista :) Jajaja, casi lo mata, es verdad! Con lo de su gritería, m recordó a Sue Sylvester, la de Glee, jeje. Elena aún no entiende lo q sucede, para ello necesitará a sus amigas. :)**

**Raquel: Ay, amén. Jeje, gracias! Está chueco x los celos. Exacto, es su vida, y Elena se lo recordará en algún momento. Sipi dipi, pasará un tiempo para q finalmente diga: la amo :)**

**anael: Jajaja! Tranquila. Gracias x comentar, Anael :) Sí, recién lo está definiendo con palabras. Estaba q se subía x las paredes o algo así, y lo peor es q llevaba días viéndolos en situaciones similares. Eso de revisar las fotos, me sonó como acosador, pero está tan enamorado q no dudes q lo ha hecho, jaja :)**

**Catherine Storr: No desesperéis, jaja! Pronto preguntará directamente; sin embargo todavía le falta sufrir, muajaja! Los hombres celosos se vuleven gafos, como dice Anastasia en 50 Sombras: "parece un concurso para marcar territorio" Al ser su ayudante tendrán + oportunidad para hablar. En el 15 planeo q dejen caer un poco de sus máscaras en el despacho :)**

**Phillyel erit lux: Gracias! Sí, se pelearán bastante, (lo cual también me parece entretenido jajaja) Estamos igual: me gustó q Elena no se pusiera a chillar y ya, es + fuerte de lo q parec. Muchas, muchas GRACIAS X TU ENTUSIASMO, Phillyel! :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Queen! Bienvenida! Llevaba tiempo preguntándome sobre tu paradero :( D nada, recuerda q tú fuist quien m impulsó a escribir mi primer Delena, me diste el "universo de personajes" y yo puse la temática. Me alegro x eso: estoy bastante apegada a la historia y me llena de orgullo ver como va, jeje. A quién no le encantaría ese tipo de profe? (la baba... jaja) Gracias x colocar el fic como favorito :)**

**¿Qué creen q hará Damon con sus conocimientos sobre piano? Prepárense q proximamente vendrán 2 dedicatorias q conmoverán a Elena, la cuestión es... quién se la cantará y/o tocará?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Elijah POV**

-¿Así? – preguntó Louis con manos temblorosas. Su arco estaba continuamente en posición errónea sobre el puente del violín, llevábamos en eso aproximadamente media hora. Esta tarde él era mi único alumno, por lo que nos hallábamos en mi pequeño despacho, en lugar del salón.

-Ya lo vas logrando – animé, queriendo que confiara en sí mismo – lo único que te falta es no ejercer tanta presión.

Con mi instrumento realicé lo que le indicaba, para que hiciera la imitación a mis movimientos. Juntó las cejas en su suave frente y sacó un poco la lengua, concentrado al máximo. Ahora seguía mi ritmo, más lento, pero lo captó.

-¡Bien hecho! – felicité, causando que enrojeciera por el orgullo, resaltando sus ojos verdes – Tu madre se pondrá muy contenta.

Aria era una mujer bastante maternal; una vez que la conocías, te inspiraba simpatía. Cuando llegó a las 5 p.m. no podía controlar los brincos de su hijo, por su entusiasmo desbordante al aprender la lección.

En la soledad del saloncito me aproximé a la ventana. Las blancas nubes se asomaban tras la enorme montaña, llena de un verdor refulgente. Escuché a varios pájaros cantando y la quietud del conservatorio, todo unido me hizo sentir lleno de paz. Tuve la súbita necesidad de tocar una pieza. La canción _Dearly Beloved_ del juego Kingdom Hearts resonaba en mi cabeza. Me entregué al sonido que producían las cuerdas.

Cerré los ojos.

Imaginé a Elena con su sonrisa sincera, mientras corría por una pradera. El viento jugaba con su cabello y su rostro moreno adquiría tonalidades rosadas por el atardecer. Las notas se volvieron más graves, expresando pasión y miedo.

Al terminar quedé sin aliento.

¿Cuándo dejaría de dar vueltas y le confesaría mis sentimientos? Al menos parecía cómoda en mi compañía. La mirada que me dedicaba últimamente me dio esperanzas; era más que cariño lo que se atisbaban en sus orbes, pero me negaba a pensar siquiera por un momento que podría tratarse de amor, ya que significaría que me dejé llevar por mis anhelos.

Recordé la sensación de sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, permitiendo que la asiera para percibir su calidez y olor… y no podía dormir desde aquel día en el que me acarició la cara; aún sentía un cosquilleo en la barbilla por su toque. Sonreí. Pacté conmigo mismo un plazo: nueve días como máximo y me le declararía.

Elena veneraba la música y en esta ocasión mi querido violín sería cómplice en mi plan. Tenía que arreglar varias cosas con Bob para que la canción sonara en el instante preciso; no podía ser cualquier tonada, no, debía ser perfecta. La cuestión era, ¿cuál retrataría mis emociones con fidelidad? La espera en la que me sumí para que llegara a una edad decente para acercármele con atenciones fuera de lo fraternal, temor a su rechazo, además de los profundos deseos de que fuésemos algo más, aunque sea que me brindase la oportunidad de intentarlo.

De pronto se me ocurrió.

Unas letras acudieron a mi mente, eran el inicio de una muy especial. Me puse nervioso, ¡era la indicada! Sólo esperaba que para ese entonces estuviésemos solos, sin ninguna interrupción.

_Interrupción_… esa palabrita me acordó al entrometido profesor Salvatore. Tomé un poco de agua, entretanto recordaba sus gestos. No le agradaba, eso era obvio; sin embargo, su superficie seria escondía algo. Su tono al instar a Elena para que entrara fue sin duda posesivo, como si le disgustara que yo estuviese allí con ella, o peor, de hallarnos compartiendo un momento íntimo; estaba dolido.

Ese hombre, Damon Salvatore, sentía celos. Apreté la botella de agua al comprenderlo, él se creía con derechos sobre mi princesa, y no conseguía olvidar que ella se sonrojó, luciendo culpable durante un instante cuando nos vio. Me había contado que era su ayudante, razón de más para apresurarme en mi cometido. Asumía el riesgo de perderla para siempre si me retrasaba, pues notaba cierta afinidad entre ellos.

Cambié de opinión: tres días para preparar todo y contarle la verdad.

**Creo q este episodio me salió bastante inspirado, jeje. Lo escribí ayer, en los ratos libres q tuve en la charla con uno de mis profes de Mitología Griega. Lo que relató Elijah sobre el paisaje era exactamente lo q veía afuera de mi salón, y el sonido de las aves me ****recordaban a Jane Austen (ya sé, me han afectado mucho los inicios de las pelí****culas inspiradas en sus libros, jeje, pero no puedo evitarlo ****cuando los oigo). El siguiente será Elena POV, y tendrá q enfrentarse a las sospechas d Caroline y Bonnie; ****a las Delenas, les emocionará saber q habrá interacción entre ellos.**

**Vean este video en youtube ****watch?v=1bzizsJfOlw****Puede salir también como ****Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved (Violin) Taylor Davis. ****Así les será + fácil imaginar a Elijah tocando, y claro, escucharán la canción gracias a la extraordinaria ejecución de la pieza, x parte de la chica! (A mí m hizo derramar algunas lágrimas x la belleza). ****Respuestas a reviews:**

**YAZMIN V: Jaja, sí, Anna es la Salvación! x eso le cae como anillo al dedo el apellido :)**

**Raquel: Gracias! Me resultó sumamente sencillo escribir sobre ella: es bastante encantadora, y será vital para q Damon avance, cierto. Mmm, lo q siente Elena x Elijah no lo calificaría como simple cariño, ya verás a lo q m refiero. Acertaste, Damon tocará una canción q la desarmará (+ adelante)**

**UshieVictoria: jeje, gracias! A mí m causó risa al escribir sobre los "cariñosos golpes" d Anna, aunq se lo tenía merecido, porque Damon puede ser un tontito a veces. Cada vez cobra mayor intensidad la idea de un fic para Elijah, creo q lo haré como Spin-off. Un abrazo ;)**

**Catherine Storr: JAJAJA, Doctora corazón? Me gustó eso ;) Calma, la autoestima de Elena no es tan alta para darse cuenta de lo q sie****nten ****esos bellos hombres x ella. Un abracito Cat!**

**Phillyel erit lux: gracias! Mis profes de la uni dicen q cuando uno ****está sin palabras es xq lo q leyó tocó algún nervio, jeje. Chico malo? En este fic me cuesta ver a Damon d esa manera, distant sí. No t equivocas, 1ero lo hará Elijah y a partir d allí, el Salvatore notará cambios en Elena q lo imp****ul****sarán a usar todo su "arsenal" para conquistarla.**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Gracias. Una de las dedicatorias será del "sexy profe" :9 Oh, pues m encanta q t haya enganchado! Una semana después del anterior capi es pronto, cierto? jeje. Acabo de leer tu co****me****ntario en El Caballero Oscuro**** y la Rosa Marchita, lo d deprimente será pasajero, lo prometo, y ojalá el episodio d aquí t levante ****el ánimo! Un abrazo enorme, Queen! :9**

**ballesterosslash: Muchísimas gracias x colocar 3 d mis historias a favoritos, y también se****guirme a mi como autora! Me halagas :)**

**Que las suerte los acompañe! Un beso!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

El reloj despertador me sacó de mi sueño con el excelso de ojos azules; bailábamos en un salón con piso al estilo de tablero de ajedrez. Del golpe que le di para apagarlo, fue a parar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

_Así aprenderá a no ser metiche_ – pensé mirándolo de forma asesina, pero cómo no: mi mal intención tuvo la recompensa de que me enredara con la sabana tirada en el piso. Metí las manos para menguar el impacto y en eso me fijé en la hora, aunque estaba al revés como para leerlo.

Restregué mis ojos por si era una jugarreta visual. 11 de la mañana.

¡Oh, por Dios! Con razón oí en la lejanía un zumbido, ¡el aparato llevaba dos horas sonando!; sin embargo, me sentí tan plena al dormir que no presté atención. Como una centella corrí hacia la ducha, en la que terminé tras cinco minutos, y me calmé ligeramente mientras desayunaba la porción que quedaba de la torta de manzanas hecha por Elijah. Prendí la radio cuando finalicé, e iba seleccionando la ropa, escuchando _Breath of Life_ de Florence and the Machine.

El retumbar de la batería me hizo saltar según el ritmo y usar una de las pantuflas para lavar como micrófono. Gracias al cielo me encontraba sola, porque dudo que alguien quisiera escuchar mis chillidos.

A las 12: 00 tomé el metro hacia la casa de la Sra. Emily para ver a mi pequeño "alumno" antes de que fuera a sus clases en la escuela primaria. Gabriel se enganchó a mi pierna apenas su abuela me abrió la puerta; no me dio mucho tiempo para saludar, así que sólo nos vimos con una sonrisa.

-¡Elena, vamos a jugar! Ayer prometiste que serías mi compañera en el Wii – manipuló dándome besitos en la rodilla, mientras seguía siendo arrastrado a medida que yo caminaba.

-Bien, enano. Aunque deberás levantarte primero – como pude lo cargué y peiné su maraña de rizos oscuros. Mi aprobación fue la palabra mágica para que se arreglara y preparara la consola. El tono de apertura de _Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno _me dio la bienvenida.

-No hagas trampa, Gab – advirtió la Sra. Emily desde la cocina.

-Si, abue – respondió el infante.

Estaba inquieto al seleccionar las opciones, hasta que llegó al de _Patinaje Artístico_. Gemí internamente: me ganaría, lo sospechaba. Era malísima para patinar, y no creo que variara si era un videojuego. Mi personaje fue el bello Yoshi y él, Sonic. Me tuvo sudando cuando intenté seguir las señales en el hielo. Mi control vibraba en cada ocasión que hacia piruetas de borracha.

-Ellie, das pena – murmuró Gabriel aguantando una carcajada.

-No me molestes, soy principiante – contesté concentrada. Sobra decir que quedé en 5to lugar, aguantando el baile de la victoria del niño. Su cuello se movía cómicamente al hacerlo.

Almorzamos amenamente, degustando un guisado con papas. La abuelita peleó conmigo para que comiera más, pero me sentía reventar.

-¿Mañana volverás para seguir leyéndome _El Principito_? – pidió Gabriel, con expresión ansiosa, cuando me alistaba para irme.

-Claro que si. Vendré antes de las 8 p.m. y así podrás dormir oyendo los relatos del príncipe, junto al aviador – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Solo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" – citó Emily dándonos un abrazo – Que te vaya bien, jovencita.

Sonreí feliz. Esta mujer morena me recordaba tanto a mi mamá, ese abrazo cálido me reconfortaba, y tener la manito de Gab apoyada en mi codo me provocaba ternura. Justo cuando me retiraba, llegó un mensaje de Bonnie.

**Antes de que vayas a "laborar"**

**con el hermoso, venos en la guarida**

La ida a la universidad tuve que hacerla con mi bufanda puesta; ya se notaba por la temperatura descendente que se acercaba el invierno. ¡Adoraba hacer muñecos de nieve! Ojalá a las chicas les gustara también hacer ángeles en el suelo cubierto de escarcha. Antes de que pusiera un pie en la facultad, apareció Caroline, halándome del brazo para que me apresurara.

-¡Finalmente llegas! Creímos que te había tragado Escila o algo así – comentó sarcásticamente la rubia.

-Jaja, que graciosillo – contesté ácidamente – Es que me desperté tarde y se me lió el día. Aunque realmente no entiendo el por qué de tu exaltación.

Como respuesta me tomó del codo, para llevarme a la guarida: ua aula de Psicología, prácticamente abandonada; allí hallamos a Bonnie, que me observaba con compasión. Ya presentía que esto no sería bueno.

-Ahora, desembucha. ¿Cuándo nos dirás que Elijah y tú son novios? – exigió, tomándome desprevenida.

-Espera… ¿qué? No. Somos amigos – dije atropelladamente; me sentía en un mundo alterno. ¿En qué momento les dimos esa impresión?

-Te dije que aún no había nada definido – murmuró la morena.

-Lo lamento, pero los abrazos, miraditas y la agarradera de manos indican otra cosa. ¡Hasta Damon Salvatore lo notó! Y es un hombre – exclamó Car exasperada.

-Recuerda que el docente está más pendiente de Elena que ella misma – completó Bonnie.

-No es… - intenté contradecirlas, mas fue en vano, Caroline me interrumpió con un ademan para que me callara.

-Sí, por eso ha estado excesivamente gruñón y oyó a hurtadillas – dijo ella con aire pensativo.

- _Bonjour? je suis toujours là!_ - exploté en francés, harta de que me ignoraran. Parpadearon sorprendidas.

-¿Y tenías que hablar en francés? Sabes que no lo manejo muy bien – refunfuñó la rubia haciendo un puchero. Pasé un brazo por su hombro y suspiré.

-Perdón. Dije: ¿Hola? ¡Sigo aquí! – expliqué – Es que todo lo que están diciendo son estupideces. Es imposible, simplemente.

-Te haremos unas preguntas y responderás sinceramente. Luego dirás si estamos locas o no – propuso Bonnie entrecerrando los ojos. Me sentaron en la destartalada mesa – Empezaremos con el caballero de la armadura.

Reí ante tal descripción de Elijah.

-¿Continuamente te dice y demuestra que eres la persona más importante en su vida?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, porque soy la hija de sus fallecidos amigos de la infancia. ¡Me conoce desde que estaba en el vientre materno! – contesté.

-¿Cuándo te mira, sientes que tu piel se eriza? ¿Tu cuerpo se agita alertándote que hay más escondido tras sus palabras? Me refiero a algo intenso – dijo Bonnie dando vueltas a mí alrededor; casi podía imaginarla apuntándome con una linterna para que dijera la verdad. ¿Cómo sabían eso? Boqueé sin saber cómo responder.

-¿Te resulta extraño que de pronto su efusividad haya aumentado contigo? – Caroline apoyó las manos en la mesa, acorralándome.

Fruncí el seño.

-Sí, pero…

-Pasemos al otro elemento: Damon – dictaminó la de cabellera dorada. Lo que le faltaba era un látigo – Bonnie, haznos los honores.

-El susodicho ha estado más pendiente de tus movimientos que de costumbre, y finge sordera cuando hablas. Escuchamos que se portó como un energúmeno en ciertas clases y gritó a otros estudiantes. Eso, sin olvidar que salió a buscarte cuando te vio fuera del salón, cosa que no hizo con ningún otro estudiante. NUNCA – Pronunció de corrido, casi respirar.

Era descabellado. Él era mi profesor, pero la sensación de que acertaban en varias partes, en los dos casos, me estaba carcomiendo.

-Aún desde el salón vimos su postura defensiva, mientras hablaba con el hombre de traje. – añadió, cruzándose de brazos – Y antes de que esa cabecita tuya consiga una excusa, déjame decirte que hace días nos siguió a Car y a mí, entretanto charlábamos de tu primer encuentro con el músico.

Jadeé. ¿Sería cierto aquello de que la intuición femenina jamás se equivoca? Mi cuerpo se entumeció, presa de miedo. Miedo a que fuera verdad, a que existiera la posibilidad de que fuese feliz, sin estar soñando. En ese caso no sabría como manejar mi fantasía cumplida.

-Me marearon con tantos análisis. En cinco minutos tengo reunión con el "acosador", como insinúan – no mentía, era lo que señalaba mi celular, además de que necesitaba un escape, claro que, encarar justamente ahora al Salvatore no me apetecía mucho.

Car iba a decir algo, mas Bonnie la detuvo, aliviándome.

-Les agradezco su preocupación, chicas. – fui y las abracé, acaricié sus cabellos con la vista perdida. –Lo pensaré.

-Cuando nos des la razón, espero que reconozcas que yo fui quien armó el rompecabezas – dijo la rubia en medio de risas. Nos apartamos, divertidas, y la morena le dio un codazo, para luego decir:

-Merezco mérito también, ¿eh?

-Como quieran. Me voy – me despedí guiñándole el ojo.

Al emprender el camino hacia mi voluble profesor, tuve las súbitas ganas de escapar. El pasillo pareció encogerse a medida que caminaba. No quería que me siguiera tratando mal, me dolía, y no podía sacarme de la cabeza las cavilaciones de las chicas. Llamé a la puerta con timidez, dejando de lado mi llave para evitar cualquier problema. No sabía de qué humor estaba.

-Adelante

Inspiré profundamente antes de entrar.

**Volví! Perdonen xq esta actualización se planeó que contuviese Delena, pero es q sino hubiese sido larguísimo, ade+ de q aún no lo he terminado. Si sirve de algo para q perdonen a esta mano suelta (ups, eso es d Christian Grey ;) el siguiente tendrá poemas, y los intentos d Damon para q lo absuelvan serán bastante monos. Tal vez a algunos les aburra la parte con la Sra. Emily, pero era necesario. Ésa conexión le permitirá definirse en algún momento, gracias a los consejos d la abuela ;) Respuestas a sus bellísimos reviews (ya las estoy considerando familia, x la lealtad q m demuestran x los comentarios d la gente usual. GRACIAS!):**

**Raquel: Sí, la competencia será reñida. Tardará, es verdad, jeje, xq esta chica es nueva en los rollos del amor y se confundirá bastante :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Jajajaja! M dio un ataq d risa con eso d: "Q demonios le pasa?" Gracias! Cuando la escuché supe que era la indicada :) Como me identifico con eso de necesitar escuchar la canción a la q se hace referencia, en cada ocasión q lo mencione, dejaré el link; x eso m está costando tanto conseguir una versión masculina para la tonada q tengo en mente para Damon, pero ya tengo candidatos, jeje. Hoy t coloq una cita, ojalá t guste. El prox contendrá poemas ;)**

**YAZMIN V: Gracias, Yazmin! Sí, también creo q en el fondo lo sabe. El siguiente tendrá movimientos osados de Damon (hoy mientras lo empezaba a escribir, se desenvolvió solo) :)**

**UshieVictoria: D nada. Sí, Elijah es un bomboncito! (Creo q YO m estoy enamorando d él, jaja) Es sensible en demasía, aunq Damon le aventaja en otras cosas :) Me matarás, lo sé, x la falta d Delena, pero creo q valdrá la pena x el q viene, jeje, aunq no t equivocaste con lo d q le abrieron los ojos (al menos en su mayoría), Elena es una testaruda, al igual q el Salvatore! Se convencerá de lo correcto del análisis con Damon cuando éste haga algo totalmente increíble para ella. Agradezco tu entusiasmo con el Spin- Off, me impulsa a tener + ideas para lo q contendrá. Un abrazo, Vic :)**

**Beauty´s souls: Jajaja! Sí, Anna es muy astuta. Hasta que lo mencionaste no m percaté d q es la 1era con la q habla abiertamente, tienes razón :) Pronto se pondrá a practicar con el piano, en busca de la canción ideal. Se le destrozarán los nervios hasta que la consigue. Un beso :)**

**Phillyel erit lux: Muchísimas gracias, linda! Entre Elena y Elijah habrá una relación, incluirá besos y gestos, permitiendo así q conozca sobre el amor (creo q ya era hor lo confirmara, dado tu entusiasmo :) Jaja, es verdad! Stefan ya m tenía harta, interfiriendo en todas la historias, x lo q salió este campeón, Elijah! Te agradezco el colocarme como autor favorito! Es un honor q t cataloguen d esa manera :) Un abrazo!**

**RRR222: Bienvenida! GRACIAS x comentar cada capítulo; percibí q los leíst d un tirón, jeje. Sí, hay química y comodidad en este Delena. La conversación sobre el amor fue lo q permitió a Damon ser optimista. Lo del diario será incluido en futuros capítulos, para mostrar la confusión en la q se verá envuelta Elena. Cuando Elijah se dé cuenta d q no hay manera en q sea correpondido, a pesar d sus esfuerzos, se irá, aunq de una manera honorable, dando inicio al Spin -Off q planeo para él solito. Ya sé quién será la protagonista, paro claro, aún falta terminar d ver cómo se desarrolla aquí. Damon todavía no reconoce q está enamorado, lo hará en un momento agridulce: lo q verá le dolerá. Jaja, a todos les encantó Anna! Q genial1 Lo d observador le va excelente a Elijah, jaja. Aquí está la continuación y gracias x seguir la historia!**

**OMG! Son las 11: 40 d la noche! M estoy durmiendo encima d la compu, pero necesitaba q este episodio viera la luz, jaja. Un beso enorme para todos los que leen esta actualziación :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

-Adelante – escuché inmediatamente después de que mis nudillos impactaran con la madera. _Aquí vamos_.

-Elena – susurró. Por un segundo me pareció que su tono traslucía veneración. Meneé la cabeza: ya me afectó la cháchara de mis amigas. _¡No imagines cosas!_ - Me alegra que vinieras.

-Buenas tardes, profesor – respondí a secas, pues me mantenía cautelosa ante sus cambios de humor. – Comenzaremos con la lección para los del último semestre, ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada. Saqué mi libreta y busqué los ejemplos que previamente seleccioné como pertinentes, se los mostré, provocándole una sonrisa; mis hombros quedaron libres de gran parte de la tensión ante ese simple gesto. Clavó sus ojos en mí y carraspeó.

-Mejor iniciamos de una vez – se pasó una mano por el cuello – Eh… sí. A esos chicos aún les cuesta terminar de comprender el significado real de la poesía. – hizo una pausa para sentarse a mi lado – La parte que está fuera del alcance consciente.

-Lo que despierta en nosotros al leerlo son sensaciones, muchas veces difíciles de explicar -añadí inspirada.

-¡Exacto, Elena! – sonrió abiertamente. Extrañé a este Damon, mi _amado_ Damon – Por ello resulta más efectivo leerlo a solas que rodeado de un cúmulo de gente.

Sacó hojas fotocopiadas que estaban debajo de su laptop, de las cuales seleccionamos unos cuantos poemas como _Penélope_ del francés Henry Corbin y de mis opciones, _Como una dama agonizante_, escrita por el inglés Percy Bysshe Shelley.

-Esos son perfectos – exclamó, mientras anotaba a los márgenes de una página. De repente quedó absorto leyendo uno, causándome curiosidad. –Lee este, por favor – susurró.

Fruncí el seño.

Lucen vagamente las teclas del piano  
A la luz del suave crepúsculo rosa,  
Y bajo los finos dedos de su mano.

Un aire de antaño canta y se querella  
En la diminuta cámara suntuosa  
En donde palpitan los perfumes de ella.

Un plácido ensueño mi espíritu mece  
Mientras que el teclado sus notas desgrana;  
¿Por qué me acaricia, por qué me enternece

Esa canción dulce, llorosa e incierta  
Que apaciblemente muere en la ventana  
A las tibias auras del jardín abierta?

Las palabras de Paul Verlaine me entristecieron. El contenido del poema _Aria de Antaño_ expresaba tanta soledad y anhelo que me faltó el aire.

-Perdóname por la manera en la que te traté – pidió intensamente. Levanté la vista para contemplarlo sincero.

-Descuide, profesor. Debió tener unos días ajetreados – murmuré queriendo que continuáramos con los deberes, y dejar de lado aquellos amargos recuerdos.

-No, no es así – refutó despeinándose, inquieto – Me comporté como un patán, y ambos lo sabemos. La razón es… complicada; si te lo explicara, te irías para siempre – torció el gesto. Quedé intrigada. ¿A qué se refiere? Las insinuaciones de Bonnie rondaron por mi cabeza como un molesto mosquito. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Dímelo: intentaré entender – alenté, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago por el nerviosismo. Con los labios apretados se aproximó; ese perfume y sus ojos azules, agitados como el mar turbulento, me fascinaron.

-Si te dijera que me importas, ¿me creerías? – inquirió sofocado. Asentí, débil por lo que podrían implicar sus palabras. Dio otro paso, y la diferencia de altura era considerable, puesto que yo me hallaba en el sillón. Se agachó lentamente para que quedáramos igual, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Realmente lamento haberte lastimado – dijo. Cerré los ojos y lo próximo que sentí fue su dedo alzando mi barbilla – Tal vez te parezca irónico lo que te diré, debido al trato reprochable que te di, pero no quiero que salgas herida, nunca, por nadie. Imaginarte derramando aunque sea una lágrima por alguien, me estremece.

_Ay, Damon. Si supieras que tú habías provocado que quisiera llorar y huir, lejos de ti. _Rodeé su muñeca con mi mano, percibiendo su ritmo cardíaco.

-Ya quedó en el pasado. Descuida – respondí con honestidad. Mi intención de decirle más fue opacada por las ganas de besarlo, deseo que sentía por primera vez en mi vida.

-Eres una preciosa rosa – exclamó. Sonreí contenta, ¿insinuaba que…? –Por eso mereces a quien te trate con delicadeza, como Elijah – eso último lo pronunció mirando al suelo. – Hacen una estupenda pareja.

Mis ánimos se esfumaron de golpe. Creí que conversábamos sobre él y yo, no acerca de mi amigo. Bonnie insinuó bastante que simplemente estaba celoso, así que me animé para decir:

-Él no es…

Fui interrumpida por mi celular. Era un mensaje del "caballero con armadura" Vaya, llevaba dos días sin comunicarse conmigo:

**Tarde de películas en mi apartamento,**

**hermosa. ¿Te apetece?**

-Supongo que tienes compromisos. Ya adelantamos considerablemente; puedes retirarte – ordenó dándome la espalda, revisando su biblioteca. ¡Aghh! Quise aventarle un libro. A duras penas me contuve. ¡Era frustrante el intuir una cosa y que lo que saliera de su boca lo desmintiera!

-Muy bien – me puse en pie y sólo cuando giré el pomo lo miré. Su perfil no me indicó nada, pero me decidí a exclamar:

-Acabo de recordar otro poema apropiado, señor. Quizás le sirva:

Si tus nervios te delatan  
Vive por encima de tus nervios,  
Ellos pueden apoyarse sobre la tumba  
Si temen desviarse.

Es una postura segura,  
Que no se dobla,  
Sostenida por brazos de bronce  
Que el mejor gigante hizo.

Si tu alma vaciló,  
Levanta la puerta carnal,  
El miedoso pide oxígeno,  
No pide nada más.

Cerré la puerta, alejándome molesta por mis inoportunas esperanzas, que malinterpretaban todo.

_No es así. Solamente está sumido en una coraza muy profunda _– musitó mi subconsciente. Permanecí pensativa un rato, olvidando que bajaba las escaleras de la facultad. Su tono de voz y miradas indicaban algo completamente distinto a sus frases. Suspiré y llamé a Elijah para confirmar; necesitaba despejarme, ¿y qué mejor que con alguien de mi total confianza?

**Hey! Como les prometí hubo poemas, e incluso en mis investigaciones conseguí uno perfecto para cuando se declare Damon. Hablando de declaraciones, el primer turno será de Elijah en el seguiente. Él está bastante nervioso al respecto, como notarán luego, jeje :) Chicas! (y chicos?) el fic ya llegó a los 100 comentarios! GRACIAS, en serio! Estoy muy feliz x ello. Respuestas a sus lindos e inspiradores reviews:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Hola, me alegro! A mi también me gusta _Blancanieves y el Cazador_, sobre todo tras leer el libro. Aww, q súper q t haya traído recuerdos, me siento satisfecha! En serio? Adicta al Wii? Jaja, usé mis "conocimientos de juegos" con mi primito. Pues querida, este es Delena y sucedieron varios avances, ojalá te agrade. Un beso! :) **

**Raquel: Jaja, sí, se parecen mucho. Ay, ojala la espera y división de capis les guste. Muchas gracias! No, para nada fue brusco, más bien se sintió divivido al notar la magnitud de lo q le hizo a su alumna. Lo de "celos profesionales" me dejó pensativa. Bueno, en este, Elena dudó bastante sobre los sentimientos que pudiera tenerle Damon :)**

**Catherine Storr: Jajajaja! Y ahora lo sabes, 4 días tras el anterior! Sí, ya noté que eres Team Caroline, y es genial! :) Cuídate, cat.**

**RRR222: Ese momento se acerca, tranqui. Gracias! Quise mostrarla sin tensiones, en un ambiente naturalemnte familiar. Jeje, casi se sacan los sesos de tanta analizadera sobre los pretendientes, aunque pienso que a todas las chicas nos encanta que hayan pruebas sobre alguien que nos guste :) **

**UshieVictoria: Gracias, Vic! Este episodio mostró la disminución en la ingenuidad de Elena. Ojalá no te decepcione :)**

**Lenchu: Bienvenida! Oye, muchísimas gracias x tus palabras y darle a favorito! En un chancesito terminaré de leer los capis que subiste de tu fic. Hasta ahora voy por el segundo, y se ve interesante :) O.O En mi caso, leí primero los libros, aunque sí, es una lástima q Elijah no haya sido incluido. Damon es el seductor x excelencia! Saludos desde Venezuela! El Spin-Off viene, calma :)**

**beauty´s souls: Jaja, d verdad? Ay, quizás tenía calor! En el sig le tocará el turno a Elijah. Aww, q lindo. Yo me inspiré en mi primito. Caroline y Bonnie pronto dirán sus "equipos". Lo ayudará y logrará calmarse (x fuera). Aquí está la continuación :)**

**Phylliel erit lux: Jaja, gracias! A mí también m gustó q estuvieran tan determinadas :) Luego m dices q tal; al escribirlo, mi corazón saltaba x las emociones d Elena. Damon lo hablará con Anna, y ésta le dará + consejos.**

**Vampireholic27: Bienvenida! T agradezco el estar leyendo el fic y darle a favoritos! :) Damon tendrá q recurrir a VARIAS estrategias, pero será realmente tierno cuando lo consiga :)**

**A las q están esperando actualización para _El Caballero Oscuro_, no desepereís: hoy lo subiré (o a + tardar, mañana). Un abrazo para todos :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Tomé el ascensor hacia el tercer piso; constituía un alivio que Elijah siguiera viviendo en el mismo departamento, así no tendría que deambular de un lado a otro, perdida. Antes de que llegara a la puerta Nro. 57, mi amigo me recibió con una gran sonrisa, imposible de no corresponder. De pronto me sentí en el aire: él me hacía dar vueltas en sus brazos, provocándome un chillido de sorpresa.

-¡Hey! Sí que está contento de verme – exclamé entre risas. Sus ojos chispeaban y su rostro exhibía un profundo sonrojo.

-Tal vez un poco – respondió al soltarme, evitando mi mirada – Entonces, ¿preparada para una larga jornada de películas?

-¿Serán de Disney? – pregunté con un puchero que lo hizo reír.

-Definitivamente estamos sincronizados, Elena. Tengo _La Sirenita_, _Aladdín_, _Blancanieves_, _Alicia_… Tú escoges.

-Mmm, esa versión de Alicia no me agrada – dije con una mueca mientras entrábamos en el apartamento, tan espacioso y hogareño como recordaba: los muebles con tapizado café, una mesita en el centro de la sala con fotos de él, su familia y la mía. Hizo un gesto abarcando el lugar, expectante ante mi reacción.

-Luce espectacular – respondí con sinceridad e inspiré hondo. - Huele a hogar – su expresión se volvió compasiva y ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-Gracias – susurró. Luego se apresuró hacia la cocina para sacar del horno unas galletas, según lo que me indicaba mi olfato.

-Desapareciste – apunté recordando su ausencia incluso a través del celular hace dos días, algo muy extraño en el "caballero de la armadura" que acostumbraba escribirme, como mínimo, para darme las buenas noches. Su espalda se puso tensa.

-Es que… estuve ocupado. Eso es todo – respondió con nerviosismo.

-¡Ya sé! Tus pequeños violinistas te dieron guerra – aventuré. Alzó una ceja y sonrió a medias.

-Algo así - Tras esa respuesta tan pobre, decidí dejarlo pasar: era obvio que no quería hablar. Quizás tuvo unos días difíciles.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? – dije examinándolo sin titubear. –Cuando quieras conversar de ello, yo estaré para ti - Sus hombros cayeron como si se librara de un peso y se acercó para acariciarme la mejilla justo cuando yo comenzaba a preparar las palomitas de maíz.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco – su tacto era bastante cálido y ligero como el roce de una pluma.

Suspiré.

-¿Iniciamos con Ariel? – cambié de tema con timidez, a lo cual chocó las palmas con entusiasmo, haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Colocó las apetitosas galletas en un tazón, y yo las cotufas en otro. Entre los dos llevamos la botella de refresco y vasos, casi haciendo malabares con las cosas.

Finalmente puse la película y de repente tuve la sensación de que algo grande se avecinaba. Elijah no cesaba de moverse en su lado del sofá durante los primeros minutos, despertando mi curiosidad. Al avanzar la trama me relajé, me eran muy queridos y familiares esos personajes. Pobres Flounder y Sebastian siempre cuidando a la sirena. Reímos en la parte en la que el tiburón queda atascado.

A la mitad del film _Aladdin_, Elijah se sumió en un mutismo estoico, que empezaba a estresarme.

-Si quieres la cambiamos – propuse tomando el control, pero me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-No, no es nada – pronunció sin apartar sus ojos, causando que mi estómago se agitara. Algo le sucedía. Para el punto en que Jasmín era persuadida para subirse en la alfombra mágica, mi amigo se ausentó unos minutos para acompañar la canción _Un mundo ideal_, con su violín. Sonreí. Esa cancioncita era hermosa y logró que se relajara para mi alivio. Me observó con dulzura, sentándose a mi lado. Cuando terminó, tuve los ojos humedecidos por la emoción; llevaba tiempo deseando escucharlo nuevamente.

Apagó la tele de improviso.

-Espera, ¿qué...? – exclamé completamente desorientada.

-Son las 6 p.m. – anunció jugueteando con sus dedos hasta que dio con la radio para sintonizar una emisora específica.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo te pasa? – exigí molesta. – Estás extraño y realmente nervioso. Me inquieta. – confesé con la respiración agitada, mas él me ignoró. Refunfuñé.

-Te lo diré con música – expresó con tal intensidad en sus ojos cafés que enmudecí sin remedio.

-_Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a WFM. Esta noche tendremos el agrado de presentar a Joanna Noëlle, mejor conocida como "JoJo", en una entrevista exclusiva; no se la pueden perder. Mi nombre es Bob Maxwell y los acompañaré por estas dos horas_ – la voz en la radio me desconcertó aún más – _Pero antes de iniciar, les dejo una canción, solicitada por un colega para una chica especial._

Elijah hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio y preparó su posición con el fin de tocar el instrumento.

-Escúchala, por favor – balbuceó.

Las notas en piano al principio de la canción me parecieron famosas. La reconocí rápidamente: era _As long as you there_ de Charice, en una de sus presentaciones de Glee. ¿Por qué…?

Toda mi vida  
he esperado el momento correcto para dejarte saber  
que no quiero que te vayas

Elijah me miraba atentamente. Le sonreí, eso era muy dulce de su parte, mas no era necesario: ya sabía que me quería.

Ahora me doy cuenta  
que no existe el momento perfecto, para confesar cómo me siento.

Esto es demasiado, sé que es real.  
Así que me niego a desperdiciar un segundo más sin ti, conociendo mi corazón

¿Conociendo mi corazón? Wow, un momento. No me dirá que…

Cariño, porque no necesito nada más que tu amor  
Nada, tú significas tanto para mí.  
Estoy incompleta cuando no estás allí abrazándome, tocándome en cualquier lado.  
¿En cuánto tiempo podría desaparecer el riesgo?  
y yo ni prestaría atención, mientras que estés allí

Tocó produciendo notas graves, expresando anhelo. En sus orbes vislumbré nervios y miedo, pero en el fondo había… ¿Amor? Quedé con la boca abierta.

Toma la palabra  
no lo dejes ir sin precedente.  
Esta soy yo entregándome  
Espero que puedas escucharme ahora  
Este dolor se encuentra alojado en mi corazón  
Tómalo, es tuyo para romperlo, teniendo que intentar y perder  
Entonces mantengo este amor para ti, sí.  
Así que me niego a desperdiciar un segundo más sin ti, conociendo mi corazón

Ay, Elijah. No tenía idea. Quise llorar, ¿este hombre maravilloso me amaba desde hace tiempo? Recordé las palabras de mis amigas, era lo que me indicaron. Tomé su mano para impedir que siguiera con el violín. Parecía sin aliento.

-Elena, sé que para ti será repentino, pero ya no aguantaba más. Te amo – se le quebró la voz, por lo que carraspeó – Te adoró desde que eras niña, e intenté en vano que eso no se convirtiera en otro sentimiento. No me odies por ello, por favor.

Lo abracé sin más, deseando que dejara de hablar, de desgarrarse con lo que noté como culpa.

-También te quiero, aunque no de esa manera – aclaré en su oído. Puso una mano en mi cintura y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Me ves como un tío o hermano?

Reí atónita.

-Por supuesto que no. Como un protector sí…

-¿Te parezco atractivo? Sé sincera.

Me mordí el labio. Pensé en que tras su llegada lo miro desde otra perspectiva: como hombre, notando lo verdaderamente guapo que es y varonil… La imagen de Damon se me vino a la mente. Nadie sería como él: tan intelectual, bueno, Elijah también era inteligente y sensible, como el Salvatore, ¡pero Damon es diferente! Yo lo amo.

-Me gustas, eso no lo negaré.

-Dame una oportunidad, sólo una Elena. Si no funciona y quieres dejarme, lo entenderé perfectamente. Intentemos ver hasta dónde podría llegar esto. – entrelazó nuestros dedos, y cerró los ojos como si disfrutara de un contacto que se terminaría pronto.

Las letras de la canción de fondo se quedaron grabada en mi memoria:

Cada día  
que lo mantuve en secreto  
me mata  
Es hora de compartir lo que siento

Subí las manos para acunar su rostro. Él nunca sería mi Damon, aunque era un caballero en serio. Mi profesor no parecía dar señales de sentir algo de verdad, así que, ¿qué daño haría en intentarlo?

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Su rostro pálido se tornó jubiloso y comenzó a repartir besos en mi frente y mejillas, contento. Me alegré por su felicidad. Al acercarse a mis labios, estaba dubitativo, fruncí el seño decidiendo si afrontaría esto por completo.

_Elijah es lo mejor para mí_ – pensé entretanto unía mi boca con la suya en un beso tan dulce y atento que mi corazón se hinchó de ternura.

**I´m back! No imaginé q tardaría tanto en actualizar, disculpen, es que no me inspiraba. Aquí (finalmente) está la confesión del "caballero", y sí, como notarán, darán inicio a una relación, bastante dulce, debo agregar, pero eso no quita que Elena ame a su profesorcito, así que no se desalienten. Creo que el siguiente lo haré Damon POV, no estoy segura. Adivinen q? Esta semana comenzaré mis clases de violín, ya me lo compraron, y es tan lindo, jeje! Siempre me ha gustado el piano y el violín, así que ya empezaré con uno, para mi regocijo! Gracias a Vero Cullen x colocar la historia a favoritos!**

**Pueden tener una idea de la canción de Aladdin en violin buscando en youtube: Disney´s Aladdin - AWhole New World Violin Duet :) Respuestas a reviews:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Vaya, gracias, Queen! Jaja, "nuestro". Sorry x la tardanza :( La declaración (d Damon) vendrá en su momento, relax. Chaíto :)**

**Daia Murii: Gracias! Sí, es lindo cuando se las dedican, y espéralo nuevamente en posteriores capis (entre el Delena). No, pero pronto se verá obligado a ello, será ligeramente tarde, pero habrá posibilidad de solución. Un abrazo :)**

**paola suarezsierra: Jeje, gracias, Pao. Un abrazo!**

**Raquel: Sí, casi, casi. Jaja, d verdad? Él cree q dañó irremediablemente a Elena y q es muy inestable, a diferencia d Elijah, y la protagonista x poco trae una orquesta para celebrar lo q creía q pasaría :( El encuentro del capi anterior fue lo q la llevó a darle una portunidad a su amigo. Damon es cuchi, aunq a veces sea tan... terco e ingenuo? (igual q Elena) :)**

**YAZMIN V: Jajaja, lo sé! Seguro sacarás bastante polvo de su cabecita! Elena le insinuará algo sobre ello, impulsada x su orgullo, permitiendo q Damon albergue esperanzas para su movimiento definitivo, cuando le dediq su canción ;) Ese poema lo dejará pensativo, t lo aseguro.**

**RRR222: Jeje, casi! Eso pasa en la vida real, lamentablemente. Uff, sí bastante, es q estaba molesta. D nada :) Sip, aquí está el encuentro. Un beso ;)**

**UshieVictoria: Gracias! Elena es fuerte y orgullosa :) Sí, vaya q le abrieron la mente. Ambos son testarudos. Aquí está la continuación :) Un abrazo, Vic!**

**Phylliel erit lux: OMG, q testamento! Gracias Phylliel! se nota q te emocionó y eso m encanta! Exacto, indirectamente obvios, jeje. Elena impulsa a los chicos para q la protejan, debido a su personalidad :) Ay, no seas tan mala (upss, creo q m matarás x este, jajaja!) Tendrá q sufrir 1 poco + pues esta temporada trata d los avances y retrocesos d Damon, la 2da se centrará en los celos de Elena durante su relación seria con el profesor, así q será equilibrado a la larga :) Bonnie y Caroline me recuerdan a los interrogatorios d los policías, jeje. Muchas gracias! Un abrazo :)**

**karenluannasakano: Oh, muito obrigado por tentar lê-lo, quando você fala Português. Estou lisonjeado, realmente. Sim, eu também uso o tradutor, geralmente pelo compu. Um beijo.**

**Saludos y q les vaya súper! :9**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Annabelle POV**

-Y espero que estén lo suficientemente preparados a estas alturas para el examen del próximo lunes – anunció Damon sin apartar la vista de cada uno de sus estudiantes. El ambiente se volvió tenso y silencioso, hasta que Albert dijo:

-Será sobre la Srta. Jane Austen, ¿cierto?

Mi hermano tuvo la mirada perdida por unos segundos, haciéndome sospechar de la posible razón. Carraspeó para recomponerse.

-Sí. Exactamente, Sr. Mason. Veré que tan conocedores del legado literario Austen están en este cuarto semestre – varios asintieron con entusiasmo, exceptuando a cinco o seis chicos que chasqueaban la lengua con fastidio. _Idiotas_, pensé; sólo Albert estaba encantado con la noticia. Aquellos anteojos de montura cuadrada le conferían un toque más intelectual a su rostro pálido.

-Pueden retirarse, muchachos – exclamó el profesor, a lo cual los demás se fueron en una organizada fila. Reí en cuanto estuvimos solos: parecían soldados, aunque el Salvatore los tratara con mayor amabilidad.

-Creo que continúan teniéndote cierto miedo – apunté animadamente. Él suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, irritado por mi comentado.

-No me dañes el día, ¿de acuerdo? – comenzó a recoger sus cosas del escritorio – Y realmente no entiendo qué haces aquí, escuchando mis clases.

-Oh, ¿qué tiene de malo deleitarme con la inteligencia de mi hermano favorito? – alegué sonriéndole. Damon intentó no corresponder mi gesto, mas falló estrepitosamente.

-Te recordaré que soy tu único hermano – puso los ojos en blanco – Ya, en serio: dime la razón.

-Hay que seguir con la búsqueda de tu canción – posé unos dedos en mi mentón, cavilando – No creo que _My heart will go on_ o _Wait for you_ sean de tu estilo.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo ser romántico?

-No, no es eso. Con Elena sé que lo serás, pero es que… falta algo. Algo que te identifique en serio. – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Tomó su bolso, preparándose para irse. Lo imité.

-Nunca me le he declarado a una chica, así que dependo bastante de tus conocimientos, Ann – reconoció a regañadientes cuando calentaba la pizza en el microondas de la sala de docentes, vacía para las tres de la tarde. Me sumí en el silencio, maquinando en la mejor manera de animarlo.

-Lo harás perfectamente, relájate. Sólo necesitamos perfeccionar ciertos aspectos – contesté apenas entramos en su despacho, más privado para lo que hablaríamos. –Por cierto, llevo meses que no hablo con Elena.

-Ha estado ajetreada con sus asignaciones de último año.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso no le faltan otros dos semestres?

-No, en su caso no. Es tan brillante y emprendedora que puede terminar sus estudios un año antes – pronunció con notorio orgullo, aunque su expresión decayó al poco tiempo debido a la preocupación.

-Sé lo que te angustia, pero te repito que saldrá bien. Aunque depende de ti también, de cuánto empeño le pongas – recalqué tocado su brazo.

-Es que… tengo miedo, Ann. Temo su irrevocable rechazo. Cuando Albert Mason preguntó por la escritora británica, inevitablemente pensé en ella, y en lo difícil que veo todo esto porque está con _ese_ violinista – casi escupió la última palabra. Parecía decaído.

-Mmm, no estoy muy segura de que sean pareja, así que despreocúpate, ¿quieres? – alenté con sinceridad. Ay, aquel Elijah había venido a poner nuestros mundos de cabeza. El de los tortolos porque se interponía para que dejaran de ser cabezotas y en cuanto a mí, por ser "Cupido". Comió lo que quedaba de su rebanada sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si lo que siento por la Srta. Gilbert es más que una fuerte atracción? – no levantó la mirada del suelo – ¿Y si ella jamás puede corresponderme?

¡Ash! Estaba que le daba una cachetada para que reaccionara. Jamás, en mis dieciocho años de vida había visto a mi pariente y modelo a seguir, tremendamente confuso e inseguro como en este momento. Verlo me daba cierta ternura e irritación. Se me salió una carcajada.

-Te ama. Te lo digo con honestidad.

Me dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana.

-Deseo que sea cierto – se haló los cabellos con frustración – Dios, cómo quisiera que no estuviese con ése – farfulló apretando los puños.

-Quizás has malinterpretado la situación y no son más que amigos – dije esperanzada. Era súper perceptible que estaba vuelta loca por los huesos de su "profe" y no del otro.

Me ignoró olímpicamente y sacó las llaves que abrían la gran caja de madera que contenía un pequeño piano de color miel. Tocó algunas teclas con indecisión. Observé el exterior; esta Universidad era hermosa en su totalidad, llena de verdor, vitalidad por su gente y aquel aire atemporal que daba su arquitectura. La facultad de Medicina no se salvaba de ello, por supuesto. Me abracé a mí misma, exaltada por la perspectiva de quedar aquí si los resultados de mi análisis académico era favorable.

-¡Ahí viene! – la voz feliz de mi hermano me sacó de mi ensoñación. Se arreglaba su camisa con ojos resplandecientes y eso únicamente podía significar que vio al objeto de sus delirios atravesando el campus – Anna, ya no aguanto esto, por lo que intentaré decirle algo – anunció sonriendo abiertamente y tomándome por sorpresa.

-¡Eso es! Ve por ella, campeón.

Sus pies casi no tocaron el suelo de lo rápido que iba para interceptarla al entrar en la facultad. Lo seguí con curiosidad, entretanto bajaba los escalones para encontrar a una Elena inmersa en la lectura de su libreta, incluso sus labios se movían como si repasara concienzudamente.

Me detuve en el barandal para no perder detalle. La mirada de Damon debía tener una intensidad tal que ella levantó la cabeza tras instantes. Se sonrieron sin necesidad de explicaciones. ¡Ay, mi Dios! Quizás no hiciera falta la condenada canción e inclusive, me atrevía a imaginar campanillas de boda, para un futuro, claro.

Pero alguien los interrumpió y cruelmente, como vería luego.

-¡Elena! Lo olvidaba: que tengas una excelente tarde – era Elijah, quien había irrumpido en el edificio para besar fugazmente a la morena, sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar. Cerré los ojos con pesar. Esto no podía estar pasando. Abrí las pestañas una rendija para comprobar el estado de Damon: casi no respiraba de la impresión.

-Te amo, mi preciosa princesa – susurró el recién llegado con sentimiento a una Elena inmóvil. Lo último que vi del profesor fue un atisbo de su chaqueta de curo negra antes de que entrara en el solitario auditorio.

La cara de su alumna permanecería grabada en mi memoria por largo tiempo. Abrazada a Elijah, descansando en el hueco de su cuello, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del auditorio.

Lucía… culpable.

Bajé los peldaños de dos en dos para seguir a Damon.

**Hola, hermosas /os?/ Sé que les dije que sería Damon POV, pero es que la idea de incursionar en la mente de Annabelle no me dejaba en paz. Estuve dos semanas peleando conmigo misma por ello, ojalá sea de su agrado :) Como verán, Damon iba a declarársele, o algo así, aunque ese "encuentro" lo descolocó completamente. En el siguiente habrá una peleíta entre estos dos hermanos, porque cree que Ann le dio falsas esperanzas; eso le servirá para pensar a solas sobre Elena y las estrategias que tomará para tenerla. Respuestas a reviews:**

**Dika1990: Gracias por darle a "seguir" historia. Bienvenida :)**

**Raquel: Jeje, muchas gracias, Raquel! A mí también, me hacía falta escribir :) Sí, se quedará con Damon, te lo prometo. Ya dí una pista de cómo terminará esta temporada. Elena le dará felicidad a Elijah, aunque será efímera; él se merece, mínimo, esos momentos, pero al final reconocerá la verdad. Damon la llevó a esto :( El beso que vio, no sólo lo hará sentir celos, ya verás. Lo hice Anna POV xq pienso que da una mirada + objetiva del estado de su hermano, aparte de que era necesario que alguien pillara la "culpa" en Elena. Un abrazo :)**

**Lenchu: Gracias! Me alegra bastante que lo veas así. Jaja, un poco sí, pero él conseguirá su verdadera pareja en el Spin Off. Hey, que chévere! La viola es un poco + grande que el violón, cierto?**

**YAZMIN V: Exactamente. Él lo sabe e intentará que eso cambie; le dará momentos "mágicos" a Elena que nos dejarán ver una etapa risueña de ella, inevitable x la forma d ser de su caballero. Cualquiera amaría a Elijah, pero su corazón está lleno de Damoncito desde hace años.**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Jajaja! Pasé días riéndome cada vez que recordaba las palabras iniciales de tu review anterior! Estoy orgullosa x esa reacción :) Es una "ternurita" Elijah. Gracias! Bueno, hay que seguir la pasión, eso es genial, y te entiendo xq las pocas veces que he podido tocarlo, me fascina. Espero que sea mi 2do instrumento :) Me encantó lo de "diluyéndse", puedo usarlo en el fic?**

**UshieVictoria: Muajaja, upsi. Gracias! (Me quito el sombrero, jeje). Lo que dijiste me recordó mis pelea con el bando Edward o Jacob en _Crepúsculo_, jaja. Lo de las emociones encontradas es comprensible, y aquí lo exhibió Anna :) A Elijah le afectará, pero lo tomará con tal dignidad y resignación, que es necesario que le haga su Spin Off. En cuanto al profe, se lo demostrará, pero en este capi se está dando cuenta de la magnitud de a lo que se enfrenta. Eso de que la "orilló", se lo recordará Elena en su momento. Saludos ;)**

**Phillyel erit lux: Jaja, thanks! A mí igual. Será necesario, aunque trataré de no ser tan mala, jeje. Gracias, sí que es bellísimo! Apenas llevo dos clases y casi no lo suelto, jaja. Un beso :)**

**Catherine Storr: Era lo que se veía venir :( Jaja, sí que sí, por gafito! Saludos, Cat :)**

**ballesterosslash: Hey, bienvenida! Jaja, provoca realmente. Anna te acompaña en ese anhelo :) Gracias.**

**Alicia Malfoy de Salvatore: Bienvenida! Jaja, muchísimas gracias. Conozco esa sensación de impaciencia x la continuación de un fic :) Sorry, es que estaba indecisa sobre el Damon POV. Se declarará, dentro de algunos capítulos. Ah, muchísimas gracias x el favorito y decirme mi error! Investigué y tienes razón; apenas tenga chance corregiré eso en todas mis historias... lo malo es que tiendo mucho a usar esa frase, jeje.**

**P.S: Las canciones que mencioné son de Celine Dion y Elliott Yamin :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Damon POV**

-Damon, espera… - la voz de Anna me alertó de su presencia. _Genial, ni siquiera en este momento me dejará en paz_,pensé sarcásticamente. Llegué a la tarima y me senté. ¡Já! Justamente hace minutos me permití tener esperanzas, especialmente por esa bella sonrisa que me dedicó la Srta. Gilbert, esfumando mis miedos, pero tuvo que llegar el mequetrefe para restregarme en la cara que ella jamás sería mía. Recordarlo provocó que respirara con dificultad.

Las sensaciones de vacío que me produjo cuando la vi tocando la cara de Elijah no se comparaba con esto: era como si me ahogara en mi propia pena.

-Tú me llevaste a esto – susurré con rencor a mi hermana, centrando mi atención en sus sandalias verdes – Annabelle, me hiciste creer por un segundo que Elena podría estar verdaderamente libre, ¿y con qué me encuentro al decidirme a ir por ella, aun si hiciera el ridículo? Con una obvia muestra de que son pareja.

La observé con rabia y dolor.

-¡No es totalmente así!

-Sigues con eso, ¿es que no te cansas? - solté con una risa irónica. Amarga incluso para mí.

-Parecen novios, de acuerdo. Reconozco que en eso me equivoqué; no creía que estarían juntos, juntos; sin embargo, tú no viste lo mismo que yo cuando estaba en lo alto del barandal – protestó acaloradamente.

Opté por permanecer mudo. Era imposible razonar con la personificación de las excusas andantes. Ni siquiera cuando tenía quince años y quería ir a fiestas se la pasaba dando una retahíla de razones para que la apoyara. Se sentó junto a mí, recostando la cabeza en mi hombro y dando toques consoladores a mi espalda. Refunfuñé, no quería su lástima, mas ella impidió que me alejara por completo.

-Elena te miró con profunda devoción y alegría en cuanto se encontraron. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, créeme, por favor – carraspeó – Y bueno… ese estúpido beso la dejó descolocada, de una pieza, ida, ¿me entiendes? En vez de feliz. Apenas tú entraste aquí, huyendo de la escena, ella parecía avergonzada y culpable…

-¡Cállate! – grité harto de sus jueguitos como Dra. Corazón – Me molestas con tu continuo parloteo inútil y ciego. Déjame solo.

-Pero…

-Annabelle Salvatore, vete. Por favor – supliqué cerrando los ojos. Era peor: en mi mente se mantenía la imagen de esos dos uniendo sus bocas. Fueron por segundos, pero para mí duró una eternidad, una devastadora eternidad. Meneé la cabeza, buscando escapar de mi pesadilla viviente.

-Tal vez él se la merezca más, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no es un cobarde como tú – exclamó antes de irse, queriendo montar una salida teatral, que no le funcionó por lo pesada de la puerta. En otra ocasión me reiría, mas no tenía ánimos. Quedé solo, era lo que quería, aunque ahora el silencio del auditorio se me antojaba atronador.

Puede que Anna tuviese razón. Por mi falta de valentía pudo arrebatármela ese violinista. Suspiré. Mi padre diría que necesitaba aceptar la derrota, como un hombre. Me mordí el labio indeciso. ¿Realmente renunciaría por completo? ¿Aceptaría que nuestra relación no llegaría a más que profesor – alumna? La semi oscuridad del recinto pareció darme la respuesta.

Yo era mucho más grande que ella, y debía exhibir madurez, no comportarme como un adolescente con crisis de hormonas. _Tenia _que resignarme a que sus carnosos labios nunca me honrarían con un contacto tan íntimo ni que sus ojos chocolates me contemplarían radiante por más tiempo que aquel que pasamos en el zoológico.

¡Cuánto me dolía! Mi ceño fruncido y pecho agrietado sólo eran el eco de lo que supe apenas verla en esa terrible situación: la amaba. Me había enamorado de Elena Gilbert como un idiota; sin percatarme logró acceder a mi alma solitaria, haciéndome ver la luz por su cálida belleza, sincera preocupación e intelecto despierto.

Sonreí por un segundo. Sí, ella era _mi_ fantasma silencioso. Me sentía desprotegido ante el hecho de haberla perdido; me costaría fingir, aún más, que no pasó nada en mi interior, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Me enderecé. Al menos podía cuidarla. Sí, eso lo tenía permitido y lo haría, sin dudar. Velaría porque él la tratara dignamente y quizás así cuando Elena se graduara recordaría con real cariño a este maestro gruñón.

_Cuando la noche sombría parezca interminable,_

_Por favor… recuérdame._

Ese fragmento de la canción _Dante´s prayer_ resumía perfectamente mi resignación. Contaba con solamente cuatro meses para disfrutar de su compañía, antes de que me dejara definitivamente. Hoy se mencionó a su querida Jane, y para mí, en vista de la situación y el pacto conmigo mismo, ahora veía su nombre y lo que representaba como la oportunidad idónea para ofrecer un tributo a su mayor fan: Elena.

Si no podía tenerla, sí le daría detalles como homenaje por volverse mi inspiración y orgullo como alumna.

**No planeaba escribir la continuación tan pronto, pero estuve releyendo desde el capi 14 (creo) y me metí de lleno en la historia. Era como si viera a los personajes realmente, y me enorgullece que se esté desenvolciendo bien la trama. Les había dicho que Damon pelearía, y era lo que tenía en mente, lo juro, mas cuando empecé a escribir me di cuenta de cuánto le afectó lo que vio, y que aceptaría su derrota :( AUNQUE ESO NO significa que perderá a Elena para siempre, simplemente le da un giro a la historia. Prepárense para la etapa más dulce y tierna de Damon Salvatore, ya les di un vistazo de x donde se afincará. :) Respuestas a reviews:**

**Dika1990: Jajaja, tal vez fue x eso. Espero que con esta actualización te sientas + "llena", jeje. Muchas gracias, Dika :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Jajaja! Ay mi Dios, qué risa con lo de: "te amodio". Okey, okey... creo que me lo merezco ;) Me encanta que la percepción que tienen de los personajes varíe con cada episodio, me da señales de que se vuelven complejos y creíbles :9 Sí vale, te llevaré a un doctorcito... aunque quién sabe? y d repente haya un Damoncito médico en tu ciudad, jajajaja :)**

**Catherine Storr: Si ese te pareció triste, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo verás este :( Jaja, sí, creo que incluiré + a menudo el Anna POV. Acertaste, ella hablará con Elena, intentando ver si su intuición falló. Con respecto a los celos... me has dado una magnífica idea :)**

**UshieVictoria: JA! Ayer quedé pensativa con lo que te provoca Elijah según los POV; es cierto, se puede ver desde muchas perceptivas, y creo que eso pasa con cualquier personaje, si más de una persona "habla" de él. Fue "casi" declaración, sí, Damon me sorprendió con eso: realmente se iba a atrever :( No te asustes de que Elena ya no será suya porque sí lo hará. Es que necesito que el profe muestre todo lo que aprendió de Elena: sus gustos y demás :)**

**YAZMIN V: Sí, también lo estoy notando :) Exactamente, pobrecito. La tendrá para él solito, tranqui!**

**Beauty´s souls: Jaja, perdón! Calma, no la mates; ella estará hecha un lío, y como les dije una vez, lo mostrará en su diario :) Espero que te complazca este Damon POV. El de Elena vendrá pronto, quizás en el próximo capi. Muchísimas gracias x tus palabras :)**

**P.S: La canción es de Loreena McKennitt y será la que le dedicará Damon a Elena en un momento culminante. Ya la tengo traducida, no desesperen, valdrá la pena la espera :) Un abrazo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

No conseguía reaccionar. Mi cerebro registraba la imagen de Elijah dándome un beso en la frente como despedida, pero yo no podía sentir su calor. Mi mundo se congeló al ver a Anna apresurándose para hablar con su hermano. Hace minutos casi había corrido a sus brazos, olvidándome de su aparente interés en mí sólo como amiga y alumna, en mi relación, todo, mas fuimos interrumpidos.

La alumna enamorada hasta la médula de su mentor fue alejada de él por su novio. En cierta forma era irónico.

Meneé la cabeza; debía enfocarme en lo que vine a hacer aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué era? No lo recordaba, así que me senté en un peldaño de la escalera, con la sien palpitando sin cesar, producto de la agitación. Una puerta se cerró, resonando el sonido en mis tímpanos; el o mejor dicho, la causante fue un torbellino de cabello negro.

-Annabelle – saludé en voz muy baja. Carraspeé, entretanto ella respiraba hondo, como si se tragara unas cuantas palabras. - ¿Alguna vez te preguntas la razón de que la vida sea tan complicada? – aquello sonó amargo. Si se colaran en mi cabecita, sabrían que mi interior estaba dividido entre lo que creía cierto, que era alarmantemente opuesto a la realidad.

-El trabajo del humano ES complicarla – respondió con una mueca. – Por eso jamás me enamoraré.

Reí por esa ocurrencia.

-Vamos, seguramente tienes una fila de chicos derritiéndose por ti – le guiñé un ojo, en actitud cómplice. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Anna POV**

¿Se lo decía abiertamente? ¿Me arriesgaba a perder la confianza de Damon, para siempre? Me mordí la lengua, evitando hablar de más. Miré la cerámica cromada del suelo de la Facultad, casi vacía, por lo que no tenía la excusa de ver zapatos andantes que me distrajeran. Me mordí las uñas.

-Hey, no hagas eso – me regañó Elena suavemente. Después cambió de tema –Tengo entendido que ya iniciaron las convocatorias para análisis académicos. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Sonreí de verdad, ilusionada.

-Pues bien. Hace una semana el inspector educativo visitó el instituto, entrevistándonos. Dijo que dentro de pocos días sabremos los resultados – respondí contenta.

-¡Eso es estupendo! – me abrazó, radiante, disminuyendo de esa forma mi pesadumbre familiar – Verás que obtendrás una beca para estudiar medicina.

-Dios te oiga – susurré. La morena me contemplaba convencida de que lo lograría; mi pecho se infló de orgullo.

-¿Sabes? Hoy vine creyendo que el profesor Saltzman daría su charla sobre _El retrato de las Pasiones en la Literatura_ y al parecer hice el viaje en vano. ¡Me confundí de fecha! – se mordió el labio – Este estrés acabará conmigo. – puso la cabeza entre las manos. Se me escapó una carcajada por su expresión.

-Cualquiera pensaría que tanto atolondramiento se debe a que estás enamorada – exclamé queriendo ver su reacción. Se tensó… Iba por buen camino entonces; decidí presionar – Y con semejante espécimen como novio, en comprensible, ¿no?

Suspiró, ahora lucía confundida. ¿Acaso ahora sentía cosas importantes por Elijah? Oh, no, tenía que dar marcha atrás.

-Quizás es que tu inconsciente te impulsa a buscar algo aquí – comenté viéndola fijamente – A Damon le sucedía. Por cierto, me dijo que tenía que explicarte una cosa, con urgencia – improvisé sobre la marcha, siendo premiado mi ingenio por unos ojos emocionados. Mi bombilla de la inteligencia sin duda se encontraba encendida.

-¿En serio? No tenía idea de ello.

-Es que… Ya sabes, a veces se pasa de despistado.

Enarcó una ceja, sin creerlo. ¡Ups, como que la central de ideas se agotó! Casi imaginaba la bombilla amenazando con estallar por la sobrecarga de tensión.

-Vamos, puedes corroborarlo si entras al auditorio – le anuncié, fingiendo inocencia. Me sorprendió al levantarse ágilmente para ir hacia allá. Cuando vi cómo cerraba la puerta di varios saltitos.

-¡Sí!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

-¿Profesor Salvatore?

El auditorio se hallaba en penumbra, por lo que tanteé el camino con cuidado; la alfombra era tan suave que incluso lo percibía con las zapatillas puestas. Me adentré, distinguiendo una silueta en la tarima. Corrí hasta allí.

-¿Damon?

¡Él estaba dormido! ¡En el suelo de la tarima! Por poco me ahogo de la risa; jamás se me hubiese ocurrido verlo en tal circunstancia: desprovisto de formalidad, vulnerable. Crucé las piernas para sentarme cerca.

Aun en medio de una parcial oscuridad, distinguí perfectamente sus rasgos. Su cabello tapaba magníficamente sus párpados cerrados, sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba lentamente debido a su respiración profunda. Se veía en paz.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, llevada por un impulso. Su olor era… indescriptible. Realmente no podía compararlo con algo conocido, pero lo cierto es que mis pulmones clamaban que permaneciera embebiéndome de su esencia.

-Si te dijera que te amo, ¿me creerías? – susurré entrecortadamente, dándole mi propia versión a lo que él me preguntó hace días. Hundí mi rostro en su camisa – Pues así es, sucedió prácticamente desde el primer día que te conocí. Si lo supieras, ¿me tomarías entre tus brazos, jurando corresponderme? ¿Reiría hasta llorar por la dicha?

Alcé la vista. Salvo una pequeña señal de crispación en su frente, seguía dormido. Acaricié su mejilla y labios, que se entreabrieron por mi toque.

-Pero la verdad es que nunca me has visto de esa manera, ¿o si? Sería muy fantasioso – dije, desahogando parte de los tormentos que me acechaban a cada hora. Suspiré – Oírlo aunque sea una vez de tus labios haría que dejara todo, como a Elijah. Sí, él es perfecto, pero te prefiero mil veces, no importa que seas un cabezota, gruñón y de coraza dura. Siempre eres el foco de mi atención.

Su boca esbozó una sonrisa mínima, plácido. ¡Sonreía en sueños! Era tierno. Bufé, tenía que dejar de decir estupideces.

-Sé que es imposible eso. – aparté un mechón, deleitándome con su textura suave. – Por lo que al menos te pido que no me hieras más con tus palabras. Recuperarme es realmente difícil – me aproximé lentamente, temiendo que despertara y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un roce que en mi vida conseguiría olvidar: fue como si mi dolor se esfumara.

-Un recuerdo para cuando ya no te vea – pronuncié. Emprendí la marcha, fracasando estrepitosamente en mi objetivo de no voltear para mirarlo. Su figura sería gloriosa para mí, sin importar los años que él tuviera. Por último, creí ver a Damon removiéndose inquieto, buscando algo.

**Capítulo doble! Las Delenas ojalá les guste el besito. Siempre he tenido en mente alguna escena con confesiones y beso mientras el otro está dormido, y qué mejor que ponerla entre estos 2? A que es dulce? Gracias a martagh, erradaenlavida, gabitarose y L44le por colocar la historia entre sus favoritos o seguira! Respuestas a reviews:**

**Phillyel erit lux: Gracias! En el 20 puse más Anna POV. Jaja, sí, son hermanos, lo normal es que peleen :) Me alegra que consideres así mis descripciones! Yo tamb****ién quiero adentrarme en esa nuea etapa de Damon. No sé si lo amenazará, puede que sí. ¿Que sufra otro poco? Bueno, ****estará halándose los cabellos por las dudas de que la confesión haya sido un mero sueño. Saludos, Phill!**

**YAZMIN V: Sí, también se lo preguntará Elena. Jeje, las usará! Diste en el clavo: sus encantos saldrán bastante a flote. Muchas gracias :)**

**Catherine Storr: En la 2da Temp lo tendrás feliz, tanto que te hartarás, jaja! Sí, eso fue dulce. Lo de "podía darse una vueltecilla" fue el motor de esta actualización, gracias. Un abrazo, Cat! :)**

**Raquel: Jaja! En el 20 leerás más de Anna. Exacto! Lo dijo! Fue como si se quitara peso de encima al hacerlo. Esa faceta será tierna. Elenita le dio un besito en este, las cosas van avanzando ;) Los verás hasta en la sopa en la 2da Temporada. Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, R****aquel! Un beso.**

**Daia Murii: Si :) Es cierto, no era adivina. Jaja, Elijah esta provocando reacciones de amor/ odio, pobre! El siguiente creo que será Damon POV :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Jaja, suerte con ****la ****búsqueda! Qudé roja d ela risa con lo de " asesinarte, ****pe****ro eso pasa muy seguido últimamente"! No es mi culpa que estos personajes se compliquen la existencia ;) También adoro esa canción: es perfectamente melancólica y hermosa. Esa amiguita será Rebekah y con respecto a Katherine, aparecerá en el Spin Off; pienso situarlo en Italia. Saludos, Queen! **

**me encanto: Muchas gracias! Cierto, arriba! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Damon POV**

-¡Adiós, hermanito! Intenta no hacer idioteces hoy.

El acostumbrado grito de despedida de Annabelle resultaba más eficiente que cualquier despertador. Abrí los ojos con pesadumbre; la luz solar se colaba por la ventana. Oí a lo lejos cómo se cerraba la puerta principal. Traté de incorporarme, lentamente, por el dolor de cuello y espalda que me causó dormir en un auditorio. ¡¿A quién se le ocurría eso?! Sólo a un melancólico enamorado, supongo.

Aparté la sábana y me senté, preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía.

-Vamos, Salvatore – susurré para mí – Sé valiente. Uno, dos… ¡tres! - ¡Mi Dios! Ahora me sentía como si me hubiese caído un tropel de piedras de la cabeza para abajo. Sospechaba que no sería un día sencillo.

Como pude hice mi rutina, hasta preparar unos huevos revueltos con tostadas. Los tazones y platos sucios en el lavaplatos me indicaban que efectivamente, el torbellino de mi hermana vivía conmigo. Y al parecer a veces se le escapaban hábitos de una niña de doce años. Sonreí de lado: bueno, quitando eso, ya era toda una mujercita. Me ponía nervioso y a la vez seguro que mi pariente con únicamente dieciocho, conseguiría su tan anhelada beca para estudiar Medicina General, para después especializarse en Pediatría. Las últimas noches cuando sonaba el teléfono o llegaba el correo, corría despavorida, queriendo enterarse primero, y yo, soltaba un respingo, atento por si escuchaba un chillido de emoción, pero aún nada.

Suspiré: tocaba esperar. Busqué un analgésico y lo tomé con café, queriendo un efecto inmediato. Me abstraje mirando la nada. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, recordando los acontecimientos más relevantes de esta semana. Oh, sí. Número uno: admití que amaba a Elena. Número dos: ella era pareja del Sr. Traje bien Planchado y número tres… me prometí darle detalles para que no se olvidara de mí. Era lo máximo que podía hacer.

Lavé los trastes y acomodé la cocina, pensando en qué podría regalarle a una chica. En realidad, no "cualquier chica", sino una amante de los libros, especialmente obras literarias, sensible, inteligente y divertida. De pronto recordé aquel brillo especial en sus ojos cuando reparaba _Tess d' Urberville _de Thomas Hardy, un ejemplar en mi despacho. Acarició la cubierta y el impreso como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía entre manos. Fue un momento sumamente dulce. Así que averiguaría si podía encontrar otro igual, sin usar, para su disfrute.

Corrí escaleras arriba para cepillarme los dientes, inspirado por mi idea, y con rumbo claro de hacia dónde iría a comprarlo. Diez minutos después, subí al Camaro, presa del entusiasmo; con una mano me puse las Ray - Ban y con la otra, prendí el motor.

Una de las ocasiones en que el semáforo se puso en verde, prendí la radio.

_Little darling it's been a long cold, lonely winter  
Little darling it feels like years since it's been here_

Inmediatamente subí el volumen, pues sonaba _Here comes the Sun_ del grupo The Beathles, una de mis bandas favoritas. Fruncí el ceño, divertido: eso lo decía casi todo el mundo, mas eran ¡verdaderamente geniales! Canté en voz baja la siguiente estrofa:

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say: it's all right_

Opté por tararear; sin darme cuenta mi pie también seguía el ritmo. Sonreí: esto me recordaba a algo… En mi mente apareció el destello de una bella morena, oyendo su iPod, provocando que comprendiera la semejanza. Suspiré. Esa fue nuestra segunda conversación real.

Doblé en la esquina, buscando el estacionamiento. Tras andar unos cuantos metros en el tranquilo vecindario conseguí mi apreciada _Jacobson´s Things_, donde venía desde que era estudiante de preparatoria. El letrero de caligrafía elegante le daba un toque señorial al edificio pintado de alegre verde Veronés. La primera vez que uno contemplaba el color, resultaba chocante, sin duda, en medio de locales o viviendas en tonos sobrios, como el beige, blanco o marrón.

Abrí la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Inspiré hondo: olía a libros viejos, con la salvedad de que aquí se hallaban en buen estado.

-¡Damon, muchacho! Qué bueno verte otra vez – saludó Charles, saliendo detrás de un estante rojo, andando poco a poco con su bastón. Su tez oscura, ojos cafés y cabello entrecano me eran familiares. Nos estrechamos la mano. Charles Jacobson era una de las personas que más estimaba en el mundo, ya que había hecho mella en mí.

-Lo mismo digo, Charles – contesté sonriendo abiertamente. Este hombre fue mi primer guía literario; a él le debía mi curiosidad por la obras, así como el aprender a diferenciar las temáticas – Veo que estás mejor. Dejaste la andadera.

Se enderezó, exhibiendo su estatura. Su cabeza me llegaba al nivel del cuello.

-Claro, hijo. Hay que aprovechar las energías mientras se tienen – respondió. Asentí, conforme – A ver, cuéntame: ¿qué andas buscando en esta oportunidad? ¿Otra edición de _Drácula_? O… ¡ya sé! – Miró debajo del mostrador, hasta que encontró algo - ¡Los _Cuentos_ de Edgar Allan Poe! Esta edición es de…

Le puse una mano en el hombro, frenando su frenesí con gentileza.

-Tal vez en otro momento. Hoy vine a comprar _Tess la de los d´Urberville_.

Sacó los anteojos del bolsillo de su camisa, examinándome, extrañado.

-¿Hardy? Pero si hace pocos meses te llevaste el resto de sus obras.

Miré hacia otro lado. ¡Uy, mi cuello! Lo masajeé como pude.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que será un presente para… - me detuve al ver cómo entornaba los ojos, aproximándose, para luego completar la frase por mí, sorprendiéndome.

-Para alguien especial.

Enrojecí.

-Oh, ¿finalmente sucumbiste ante Eros? – inquirió exaltado. Rió de forma similar a un niño pequeño. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pues sí.

Me apuntó con su bastón en gesto socarrón. Sin más dilaciones, empezó a registrar estantes.

-¿Cómo se llama la afortunada? – sus dedos tantearon los lomos de textos, de izquierda a derecha.

-Su nombre es Elena.

-¡Brillante! Como Elena Poniatowska, santa Elena y Elena Salgado. Un nombre prometedor… ¡Y claro que tenía que serlo, al ser de origen griego como la mítica Helena de Troya! "Luz brillante como el Sol" – dijo conmovido. –Este no… este tampoco. – quiso alcanzar los de arriba, mas se lo impedí, estirándome para leer los títulos. Pasamos al anaquel continuo – Imagino que debe ser un dechado de virtudes: hermosa, creativa, cándida y fuerte. Sospechaba que esperabas a la mejor – me guiñó un ojo.

-Es preciosa, cierto. Delicada y briosa como una roja en pleno invierno inclemente. Es lista. Sus ojos castaños y sonrojos recurrentes impiden que le quite mi atención. – susurré con devoción. – Además, me entiende.

-Entonces, soporta tu carácter – pronunció continuando la búsqueda. Por mi parte, también miraba alrededor, por si acaso, aunque solamente encontraba títulos de autores tales a Shelley, Lewis, Lawrence y Twain. Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo.

-¿Pero?

-¿Qué?

-Ese tono lastimero es porque existe un problema, ¿verdad?

Meneé la cabeza, evitando decirlo en voz alta. Tomé un texto al azar, resultando que era _Historia de dos Ciudades_, perteneciente a Dickens.

-Damon… - empezó a presionarme.

Suspiré.

-Es mi alumna, trece años menor que yo y tiene novio. – expliqué de mal humor.

-¡Virgen Santa! Eres un coqueto – expresó impresionado. Me ahogué de la risa.

-¿Me llamaste coqueto? ¿Por qué? No intento ligarme a nadie, excepto a ella – repliqué entretenido.

-Ah, es que las doncellas del parque me han contagiado parte de su léxico.

-¿Te refieres a las señoras de sombrerito tejido que le dan comida a las palomas?

-¡Damon! Son damas y poseen estilo; no como la mayoría de las jóvenes actuales que apenas llevan prendas. ¡Jum! – refunfuñó. Me dejó sin aliento al casi estamparme el libro en el estómago - ¡Ahí tienes tu condenado encargo!

Le mostré las palmas de mis manos, en gesto de paz. ¡Pero si no dije nada malo!

Rezongó hasta llegar al mostrador. Sacó una caja de madera barnizada, con una réplica hecha a mano de la pintura de Dante y Beatriz a orillas del Leteo, obra del venezolano Cristóbal Rojas. La tomé entre los dedos, deslizando las yemas para admirar el perfecto acabado de la pieza. Captó la luz y tranquilidad que le proporcionaba Beatriz al protagonista, usualmente lleno de ansiedad por el camino que le tocó atravesar en la _Divina Comedia_. ¿Así me veía yo cuando estaba con Elena?

-Es bellísima – reconocí en un susurro, temiendo que se rompiera la "magia" que emanaba la imagen. Charles rió suavemente.

-Las guardo para ocasiones solemnes como ésta. – para mi alivio olvidó su anterior enojo conmigo.

-¿Lo pintó Clive? – pregunté levantando la vista. La caja también tenía buen peso; la dejé en el mostrador para que la facturara. Seguramente fue Clive Howe el ejecutor de tal maravilla, pues solamente a él le confiaba tareas valiosas mi amigo.

-Acertaste, hijo. Hace un año le encargué que copiara o inventara pasajes de obras, ya sea literarias o de arte. Una semana atrás, vendí una de Jane con el Sr. Rochester. La mujer casi lloró por la emoción de encontrar otra representación de sus personajes favoritos – explicó, satisfecho. Sonreí; Jacobson realmente disfrutaba su trabajo, siempre había sido así. Entre los dos metimos el libro en su interior.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Nada.

-¿Disculpa? No bromees, Charles. Dime – exclamé suspirando, paciente por lo que veía que era uno de sus tantos ataques de terquedad.

-No, no. Es mi regalo para tu chica.

-Te dije que tiene novio. Además, no cambies de tema; lo que pretendes es demasiado.

Se cruzó de brazos, temblando un poco. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, exasperado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si tú se lo obsequias, y yo compro el libro? Es un trato razonable – propuse con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno… - respondió, relajando su postura, mientras abría la caja registradora. –Son cien dólares – esto último lo dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Lo valen. No te preocupes – pronuncié tras sacar el efectivo de mi billetera. Él se sonrojó y optó por guardar la caja en la bolsa con el logo del negocio. En mi casa todavía tenía varias de ellas, como recuerdo de cada adquisición y otras se las di a Anna. Ésta se la dejaría a mi alumna para que supiera dónde podría conseguir más libros de su agrado. – Gracias por tu ayuda – le di un abrazo afectuoso. Olía a tabaco y té de jazmín. Palmeó mi espalda.

-De nada.

Cuando iba saliendo, el hombre dijo:

-Y no te des por vencido, ¿eh?

Meneé la cabeza, decidiendo ignorarlo.

-Hasta luego, Jacobson.

La compra la metí en la maleta del Camaro apenas entré en el estacionamiento, silencioso para mi alivio. Me mordí el labio, ¿y si no le gustaba mi regalo? Comenzaron a sudarme las manos.

Unas risitas me distrajeron. Volteé para averiguar la razón: una rubia se divertía "huyendo" de un joven con cabello alborotado. Los rostros de ambos se hallaban brillantes por las risas y deleite. Los contemplé atento. Ella se escondió detrás de un Mercedes Benz a200 azul, creyendo que su pareja la buscaría por el otro lado, mas el chico se acercó sigilosamente, para luego cargarla y hacerles dar vueltas. Sonreí. Tórtolos enamorados. Abrí la puerta del auto, descubriendo que anhelaba esa clase de contacto con la Srta. Gilbert. Su mano se veía suave cuando hacía sus anotaciones. Encendí el transporte, y puse la reversa, saliendo hacia la calle, mirando a los lados con precaución.

"Si lo supieras, ¿me tomarías entre tus brazos, jurando corresponderme? ¿Reiría hasta llorar por la dicha?"

Frené de improviso, produciendo un chillido. La gente alrededor me miró alarmado. Afortunadamente no había conductores atrás de mí. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De dónde salieron esas palabras en mi mente? ¿Por qué tras ver a aquellos jóvenes, una voz femenina sonó en mi cabeza, como si fuera un recuerdo? ¿O un sueño? Lo repetí, analizándolo. Reinicié la marcha. ¿Si supiera qué, en todo caso? La tensión empeoraba el estado de mi cuello; respiré hondo. Ya estaba llegando a la autopista.

Mmm, quizás era parte del sueño que se me escapaba de la consciencia cuando Annabelle me sacó del auditorio, dirigiéndonos a casa entretanto ella conducía ayer. Presioné mi memoria.

"Oírlo aunque sea una vez de tus labios haría que dejara todo"

Me sudaba la frente al oír ese nuevo fragmento.

¿Elena? ¿Esa era la voz de Elena Gilbert? Tomé el volante con ambas manos, temiendo que me saliera del carril. ¡Estaba soñando con ella! Sonreí abiertamente ahora. Bueno, al menos fue linda la fantasía.

Más pronto de lo que creía, llegué a la Universidad. Claro, iba pensativo y el tiempo pasó rápido. Guardé el automóvil en la zona de aparcamiento, especial para docentes. Jugué con las llaves un rato, retrasando cuanto podía el encuentro con los estudiantes del penúltimo semestre, en el que ella estaría.

Me detuve frente a la entrada del edificio. Sí, Elena continuaba con ellos por su decisión de no separarse de su grupo, de los que conocía, si bien le mandarían trabajos extras al final de cada clase para nivelar las cargas académicas que le faltaban para su graduarse. La sensación era agridulce, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. Aunque primero iría al salón de profesores. La bolsa la llevaba bajo el brazo, protegiéndola de cualquier daño hasta el momento de entregarlo a su nueva dueña.

**Hola, lindos y lindas! Me encantó escribir este capítulo; realmente disfruto esta faceta dulce de Damon. Ayer iba a terminar de pasarlo a Word, pero estuve muy ocupada haciendo galletas con mi familia; sorry. En el siguiente habrá conversaciones entre Rebekah y el profe, siendo una de ellas escuchada por su alumna preferida, despertándole otra vez los celos. Con respecto al regalo, ya me imagino lo que piensan: ¿Se lo dará en el siguiente? ¿Qué pasará? Pues sí, jaja, se lo entregará al término de la clase y habrán detalles que harán dudar al Salvatore si todo fue un sueño. Respuestas a reviews:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Jaja, sí, eso me causó risa, porque justo estaba empezando a subir el 21 :) Gracias. En el que viene habrá un poco de Bekah/Damon, como querías. Jaja, perdón, querida Queen. Muchas, muchas gracias! Creo que la dedicatoria para el Spin Off y la 2da Temp será larga :) Un beso.**

**RRR222: Hey! Sipi dipi! Gracias. En este puse un poco de lo que piensa Damon sobre su hermana; es muy tierno. Aquí está la continuación, más larga :9**

**YAZMIN V: Gracias! Exactamente, "llena de vida"; me divierto imaginando lo que dirá el personaje de Annabelle. Realmente se desahogó. Como vemos en los "destellos" en la mente del profe, él recuerda algo, sólo que necesitará pistas (inocentes por parte de Elena e intencionales de Anna). Claro que sí! Se lo confesará de una manera igualmente hermosa!**

**martagh: Ojalá! Creo que es como Anna dijo: "los humanos complicamos la vida". Gracias, linda! :)**

**Butter014: Jeje, no exactamente. Pues te lo agradezco! Para compensar, hice este largo ;)**

**Phillyel: Aww, en serio? Qué linda eres, Phill! Lo digo en serio: eres tan entusiasta que haces que me sonroje de la alegría! Tras actualizar fue que entendí que eran cortos, pero es que quería dejarlas impacientes al notar el corte en el 20. Un abrazo también! ;8**

**koteno4ek85: Bienvenido (a)! Gracias por colocarme a mí y al fic entre tus favoritos :)**

**Raquel: Épale! Sip, ya era hora del besito, jeje. No tan dormido. Gracias! Ella lo sabe desde el principio. Con el regalo que le compró empieza todo, luego vendrán algunas notas de su puño y letra. Jaja, intenté hacerlo doble, sin embargo, apenas tengo fragmentos del siguiente. Un beso, Raquel!**

**Ah, se me olvidaba! Si a alguien le gusta Glee, estoy empezando una historia; Se llama _Tú, mi ángel de orbes castañas_. Es Finn/Rachel/Blaine y habrá un poco de Kurt/Adam. Pronto también subiré una de la serie Fringe, será Peter/OC. Chaíto!**


End file.
